Silence
by Silent Lullabies
Summary: Two boys feel alone in an ever changing world. They have been swept to the side by society. Can a lone boy find himself in a dancer who is unaware he is watched?
1. in my hiding place

Silence  
  
By: Silent Lullaby  
  
I hold no claim to Gundam wing. However the story is mine.  
  
****  
  
I'm sorry I haven't written in such a long time. I've been rather busy with school work. I never should have signed up for so many difficult courses at once. Thanks to the ice storm, I've had plenty of time to write whilst waiting for the power, cable, and, telephone services to return. I hope to make a little time everyday so that I can continue writing and posting regularly. Thank you to everyone who sent me ideas, I'll tell you if I plan to use them. Also I'm sorry to say but I don't write stories that focus of het. couples. I just don't think I can do a convincing story.   
  
This story is a Christmas present to my friend Raven. Merry Christmas, I suppose early is better than late. There will be more chapters.  
  
****  
  
  
He is poetry in motion. Every movement, every gesture contains such emotion and grace that it takes my breath away. He enchants me. That's why I'm here in the shadows watching him.  
  
The music moves him. It possesses his body and ensnares his mind. His slender leg bends at the knee as his arms curve loosely around his chest. Stepping quickly with the music his body spins in a fluid motion. There is no pause or break as he switches feet. Only pure endless movement.  
  
The music slows and I can feel an end to the song coming. His head bows towards his chest as one leg is placed behind the other, toes barely touching the wooden floor. His arms arch over his head and then slowly come down to his sides. One last note floats into the air and fades into nothing.  
  
I star at his now motionless form. Even whilst still he possesses infinite grace and beauty.  
  
I long to touch the soft lashes that flutter upon his cheek. To caress his hair and pale cheek.   
  
Those thick lashes now move to slowly reveal the fathomless depth of pure color. They say eyes are the window to the soul. If this is the case then his soul is breathtakingly beautiful.  
  
A soft sigh escapes my lips. I hurry to cover my mouth but it's too late. His head snaps upward searching for the offending sound.  
  
Silently I creep further into the shadows of my hiding place. I dare not breathe for fear of discovery. He must never know that I watch him. I can bare being an outsider looking in. I can bare never touching him. As long as he doesn't know, as long as he does not pity me or look at me with disgust.   
  
I stare at him as he turns to face my hiding place. My muscles tense as I wait. I can feel his eyes upon me. Those endless pools of color banishing the darkness that surrounds me. I look about me, anywhere but into those eyes. There, just in the light is my notebook.   
  
He must see it. I'm as good as caught. He steps towards me and then turns away. I hear his footsteps upon the wooden floor as he makes his way to the stereo.   
  
Why didn't he see the notebook? My mind screams at me as he lifts the stereo and walks to the exit of the now silent auditorium.  
  
As the door swings shut and becomes still I release my breath. Air rushes into my lungs and I slowly relax. My breath sounds harsh and heavy to me. I'm safe, he didn't see me.   
  
I reach over into the light and grasp my notebook. Flipping through the pages I stop at one of the many bookmarks. On the white paper is music and lyrics I wrote the first time I saw him.   
  
I'm a fool. Who ever heard of a mute writing music? I can't sing the words that express my soul. I could never tell the boy that I love him.   
  
It doesn't matter I have nothing to offer him. I can't whisper sweet nothings in his ear or tell him how beautifully he dances. If I was ever found I couldn't explain myself. He'd just think I was some perverted monster. Even if he found out that I couldn't speak he'd only see me as someone to pity. Never to love.  
  
I close the notebook with a soft snap and walk towards the back exit. My eyes taking in the silent auditorium that had held the boy just moments before. The crimson carpet seems duller, the gilded wallpaper seems drab. Even the crystal chandelier seems to be nothing more than dirty glass without the boy.   
  
I let my head drop as I walk through the door. My eyes remain fixed at my feet as I slowly walk home alone. 


	2. someone is watching

Silence  
  
By: Silent Lullaby  
  
I hold no claim to Gundam wing. However the story is mine.  
  
  
****  
  
I'm sorry about the problems with chapter one, my spell check was on the blink and I never have the patience to go back to it by hand. I believe I've fixed everything but if you spot a particularly annoying mistake please tell me so I can alter it.   
  
You will find out who the characters are, I just felt it would be better if that was revealed slowly for the sake of the story line.  
  
As always, review, good or bad, are a welcome sight. If you have any questions feel free to use my e-mail address lunar_silence@hotmail.com.  
  
****  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
I was dancing at the Gundam Auditorium this evening. When I'm alone there and surrounded in nothing but the music I feel free. No one is there to say they know how I feel and how sorry they are about what happened. I can be myself again.   
  
For awhile now I've felt like someone was watching me. I pretend its mother watching me dance sometimes. Other times I pretend it's a friend. It's been such a long time since I've had a friend, someone to confide in and care about.   
  
Since I don't even know if someone is watching me I made a friend up. He's a little angel that watches me from the corner. My own gaurdian angel . Maybe I'll talk to him and he might come out from the corner and be my friend, As long as I'm imagininge things maybe he can take me away from these shallow people to someplace I can be free.   
  
I know it's a mean thing to say since my sisters care so much about me but it's true. I can't tell them everything that I need to say. They wouldn't understand.  
  
Today I was sure someone was really watching. I heard someone breathe a soft sigh in the corner. I listened but I didn't hear anything else. I must have imagined it but for a moment I thought I wasn't alone.   
  
If there was someone there they must think I'm a fool. Whoever heard of a blind dancer? I can't see an audience or even the stage. If I was ever to perform the only people who would come are the ones waiting for me to fall off the stage.   
  
As ridiculous as it is for me to dance I can't help but do it. The music makes me forget and the sounds of my feet against the floor create a picture in my mind. It's almost as if I could see again.  
  
I'm sorry that I'm ranting to you journal but you are my only confidant. At least I never have to worry about my sisters reading you. They were to busy to learn Braille. After all they have their own lives and I shouldn't bother them with mine.  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Quatre Rebarbra Winner 


	3. sleeping and awakening

Silence  
  
By: Silent Lullaby  
  
I hold no claim to Gundam wing. However the story   
is mine.  
  
  
****  
  
I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed. I   
really appreciate it.  
  
****  
  
It's cold today. The light breeze causes me to shiver and my teeth to chatter. It seems even the trees are cold. Their bare branches strike against one another making a frightful noise.   
  
I spy the marred wood of the front door. Its paint is peeling in the corners and the knocker fell away long ago.   
  
My cold fingers caress the old copper knob before turning it and opening the aged door. The creak it makes echoes through the empty halls as I shut it.   
  
I should oil the door but I would miss the sound however horrible it is. It is so much better than   
the chilling silence that freezes me even where the wind can not reach.  
  
I rest upon the beaten couch. Like me it has seen better days. It looks tired and worn as if existing has become a chore. I feel the same way sometimes.  
  
Too tired to make it up the steps to my room I curl upon the couch. My fingers grasp the small blanket from under the couch and I wrap it around myself.   
  
Its soft touch comforts me. Mother made it for me when I was just a baby. Its embrace reminds me of hers. Warm and caring.   
  
If only I had been whole she might have lived. Without father to keep her spirits high she had lost herself to despair over the debts she had. It must have broken her heart when she discovered my weakness.   
  
Losing myself in the faded memories my eyes begin to grow heavy before my fatigue takes me and I sleep.  
  
  
****  
  
My head jerks up at the sound of footsteps upon the stairs. I rub my temples before grasping about for my clock. Pressing the top button its electronic voice emerges. I wonder why someone if coming for me, it's too early for supper. There's no other reason for anyone to come this way, my room is out of the way.  
  
Stretching my tired legs I grip the chairs arm and move to stand. Just as I get to my feet I hear the door swing open and the distinctive step of my sister Iria enter my chambers.   
  
"Quatre you should be ready by now. We really need to get going if we are going to make it to the benefit dinner on time. Be in the front hall by five alright."  
  
I nod and listen as she leaves. The benefit had completely slipped my mind. It was just another excuse for the rich to make a show of giving scraps to the people they walked upon day after day. I don't know why Iria makes me go. I just sit and read a book I place under the table cloth. If anyone talks to me they say how sorry they are after discovering my disability and leave.   
  
Sighing I move to my closet. My hands run over the fabric of the clothing until I find the stiff tux I wear to events. Pulling it on I grab my book and cd player from my bed and slowly walk to the front hall.  
  
At least I have Shipago and the black door to save me from the vileness of the event. 


	4. white dancing roses

Silence  
  
By: Silent Lullaby  
  
I hold no claim to Gundam wing. However the story   
is mine.  
  
  
****  
  
****  
  
My eyes shoot open as I feel myself hit the hard floor with crash. All around me is movement and noise flooding my awakening senses. I rub my eyes softly trying to get them to focus upon my surroundings.   
  
All around me is a flurry of movement. It looks as if the entirety of the Orphanage is moving before my vision. Some of the smaller children are gathering object and putting them away as others carry in dozens of folding chairs and small tables.   
  
As the tables cloths are being carried in I remember that the benefit dinner to raise money for the Orphanage is tonight. It has completely slipped my mind.   
  
Pushing against the hard wooden floor I raise myself to my feet. My shoulder feels sore from the fall and my neck strained from my choice of sleeping positions. Grasping the small blanket I fold its worn blue cloth and tuck it back into its hiding place beneath the aged couch.   
  
I walk toward the stair case to the boy's rooms. My boots make a soft thumping sound against the wood. Each stair creaks, some loudly others very softly as if meekly protesting the treatment they receive.  
  
A young girl squeals in delight at something from downstairs. Judging from the pitch it must of be Relena. She's a nice little girl although she often clings to a person she likes. She had been my shadow ever since she came here. I can't blame her. Her parents had died in a fire and her brother had been taken away not long after. As annoying as her attention maybe I couldn't push her away. I might only be a replacement for Millardo but it's still nice to be called big brother.  
  
Pushing my thoughts away I open the door to my room. The small room is nearly empty except for the small bed by the window and a trunk at the foot of the bed. I'm the only one without a room mate. No one wants to share a room with someone like me. I don't mind being alone anymore though.  
  
I run my fingers over the old trunk's handle and open it. I grab for my newest set of cloths, a pair of black pants and a white collared shirt.  
  
Changing from my jeans and green shirt I hurry downstairs to help set everything up. I'm going to have to say here until I'm eighteen so I certainly want the place to retain the few comforts it has now.   
  
Lifting up a spray of flowers I help with the decoration. The soft white petals of the hothouse roses remind me of the dancer. After placing the flowers I lift up one that fell from its stem and tuck it into my shirt pockets button whole. The boy, like the rose, was close to my heart as I hurried back to help with the preparations. 


	5. peppermint kindness

Silence  
  
By: Silent Lullaby  
  
I hold no claim to Gundam wing. However the story is mine.  
  
  
****  
  
I'm sorry the chapters are so short, but I have only a small amount of time to write each day and in order to make them longer I'd update less often. I'll still try to lengthen the chapters though.  
  
****  
  
The cool air rushes over me as the door opens, brushing against my face like the fingers of fairies. Each touch feels wonderful on my flushed skin. Iria had worn thin dress and had placed the heat too high for comfort. My stiff tuxedo now clung even closer to my skin and the collar felt tight. I had said nothing but I couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief upon exiting the steaming limo.  
  
I hold out my arm to air until Iria grasps it with her gloved hand. As we walk towards the door my small bag thumps against my thigh with each step and my cane smacks against the ground. I hate using a cane but this place is unfamiliar and it is rude to bump into furniture and people.  
  
From the sound of the footsteps a small child opens the door for us and takes my sisters shawl. My suspicions are confirmed when a young girls voice makes itself heard.  
  
"Have a good time and thank you for the peppermint Lady Winner."  
  
I could almost see my sister smiling as I felt her lean over and pet the girl's head before we moved into the building. Iria always had a few sweets on hand, peppermints being her favorite.  
  
"You're welcome young lady and I'm sure we will have a wonderful time."  
  
As we continue inward, Iria maneuvers me in so many directions I feel ill by the time we reach our table. I know she was only trying to make sure I did not run into anyone but surly they could be courteous enough to let me through without the gymnastics I had just endured.   
  
Sighing I relax in my seat, pulling my headphones over my ears and letting Shipago drown out the voices around me. My fingers run over my book before finding my place and I lean further back into my chair and lose myself in fiction.  
  
****  
  
The guests have already begun to arrive and the room is quickly filling. Pompous men in in suits discuss business and money whilst the overly extravagant women exchange gossip and compliments on their hideous jewelry. One woman by the corner is standing next to her over fed husband. Each of her pudgy fingers carries a massive ring or two. Her small neck has half a dozen gaudy necklaces and I wonder how her ears remain on her head with the fist sized gems hanging from them. Throughout the room such people talk amongst themselves, making snide remarks with smiles on their faces.  
  
Unable to stand another moment of it I move to the far corner and pull a dog eared paperback book from my back pocket. Flipping to my bookmark my eyes scan the page until I find my place. I quickly lose myself in the fictitious world of the black door.  
  
It isn't until one of the overdressed men steps runs into me, a half drunken expression on his face contorts into a sneer as he tells me to watch where I'm going. Seeing me make no reply he frowns, his flabby jaws making him look like a bulldog with a toupee.   
  
"I believe you owe me an apology boy. I'm being generous in attending this event and you're so ungrateful as to strip me."  
  
My face burns with anger. If I could I'd yell at this man telling him he's the one who stepped on me and that he could go walk into traffic for all I cared. I could not do this, all I could do is glare at the man with hate filled eyes. My father and mother died because of men like him, the ones who don't care about the rest of the world only the quickest way to make another fortune. The thought turned my stomach.  
  
The drunken man lifted his hand as if to strike me but his hand was held back. A young woman in a simple but elegant dress stood before him. Her blonde hair pulled into a bun and a single silver necklace adorned her. She was very much unlike the crowd around her. IN their attempts to look important they became fools. She shown like a pearl amongst them in her simplicity.  
  
"How dare you even thing of touching him. He has been reading there for half an hour and you stepped on him. You should be the one to apologize Mr. Loften."  
  
The large man's face turned a unappealing shade of red and then into a bright purple. His small eyes shown with anger but he held his tongue. The woman must be very important for his kind would only show such restrain in front of their superiors.  
  
"Very well Ms. Winner. I apologize..er…young man."  
  
The woman nodded but a twinkle of humor stayed in her eye.  
  
"Do you accept his apology?"  
  
I pushed myself to my feet and nodded. The man's face grew even brighter.  
  
"See, he can't even show the decency of replying. Just a bobbing of the head."  
  
This caused my blood to boil. I clenched my fists and glared that the horrid man. My breath was sharp to my ears and I felt my face flush.  
  
"That is enough. I hope you don't mind but could you tell him you accept that way this mess can be resolved?"  
  
My eyes dart down to the floor and I shake my head. I would if I could, not because I want to please the man but because the woman has been kind and in truth, she reminds me of the dancer.  
  
"No? Why not, can't you speak?"  
  
Again I shake my head no and she smiles and nods her head in understanding.  
  
"This matter is closed. I suggest you find a seat and let your drinks wear off Mr. Loften."  
  
The man 's mouth opens as if to make a reply but shuts again with a snap. Growling he walks away toward the other end of the room.  
  
"I'm sorry about that young man, a few people here are exceptionally snobbish and rude. I'd like you to join me and my brother at our table. You can read there and they won't bother you."  
  
I can't help but smile as we make our way to her table. As we near it I can't help but notice the figure in an elegant white tuxedo. The boy is none other than the dancer. 


	6. thoughts of an angel

Silence  
  
By: Silent Lullaby  
  
I hold no claim to Gundam wing. However the story is mine.  
  
  
****  
  
I'm sorry to say but I might not be able to update as often as I'd like next week due to midterm exams. I'll try to get at least one or two chapters done.   
  
As always, reviews are highly appreciated.  
  
****  
  
Leaning back in one of the folding chairs was none other than the boy who haunted my dreams and fantasies. His blonde hair caught the light perfectly, creating a halo around the golden tresses. I could hear his soft voice hum along with the music emerging from his headphones. It was the same music he was dancing to earlier today. His deep blue eyes stared unmoving onto the crowd; they had a blank expression as if he was so lost in the music he failed to see what was around him. I tried not to but I couldn't help but admire the way the cloth hugged al the right places on his slender form. My eyes traveled over his body noting the book laying in his lap, his fingers caressing the pages.   
  
The woman rested her hand upon my shoulder, bringing me out of my thoughts. Realizing how I had been staring I could not help the faint blush that reached my cheeks.  
  
My eyes towards the ground, I pulled out the chair and for the woman and pushed it in. Staring at a scuff mark on the wooden floor I sat down hoping the boy would not see me. Finally I looked up to see him watching the crowd blankly.   
  
I could not help but stare at him again. My mind barely registered the fact that the woman had engaged Relena in conversation. Their small talk ended with both smiling and the little girl clutching a small chocolate in her hand as she walked away.  
  
"I'd like to introduce my new friend, Mr. Heero Yuy."  
  
I turned to face her, my expression remained neutral despite my confusion. How had she known my name? It was then that is dawned on me that she had asked Relena since I could not tell her.  
  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Yuy. I'm Quatre Rebarbra Winner."  
  
I couldn't help but smile to myself, now I knew the dancer's name. Quatre, it was beautiful and sweet to hear. I longed to be able to say his name, to feel it roll off my tongue, but I could not.  
  
Quatre had taken off his headphones but his eyes still stared at the crowd, it is then I realized he isn't watching the crowd, he's blind. I feel my eyes widen at this realization. It explains why he never saw me, especially today. I couldn't help but feel a sense of pride, this beautiful boy move as if by magic, and he couldn't even see the stage. I think I just fell deeper in love with him at the thought.  
  
"Are you enjoying the benefit Mr. Yuy?"  
  
I felt at a loss. He must think I'm one of the guests, worse yet I could not reply. Trying to force a sound out of my throat only the soft noise emerged, it was all I could ever do no matter how hard I tried.   
  
A small frown found it's way to the blonde beauty's face. I knew it was because of me, because I id not and unknown to him, could not answer. Thankfully his sister saved me from my self hating thoughts.  
  
"Heero is one of the residents of the establishment. I'm sorry to say but he's a mute to my understanding. "  
  
The frown vanished as his lovely face was lit up by a bright smile. He nodded in understanding and held out his hand across the table. I grasped it and marveled at it's softness as we shook and our fingers parted, mine lingered a moment more than necessary.   
  
"I need to circulate; as much as I can't stand these people I can't offend them. You too have fun."  
  
With that she sat up and moved away from the table. Leaving me and the angel alone. 


	7. thoughts of a hero

Silence  
  
By: Silent Lullaby  
  
I hold no claim to Gundam wing. However the story is mine.  
  
  
****  
  
I'd like to thank everyone who has wished me luck. My goal is to finish this story by Christmas (after all it is a Christmas present for Raven). After that, I'm not sure what I'm going to do. I know I want to at least do a short story over break. So if anyone has a pairing, setting, plot, etc, they would like to see I'd be glad to hear them.  
  
One last note, either Trowa or Heero would have worked well in this story but Raven requested a story centering on Heero. Personally I like nearly every yaoi pairing so it's not too hard for me to switch.   
  
  
****  
  
I can't believe how horrible this event is becoming. I was unfortunate enough to have to listen to Mrs. Dubouse complain about the children running about. I felt a need to tell her to be quiet; especially when she said that it was oblivious their parents did a horrible job raising their kids. Didn't this woman know where they were, that these children didn't have parents to teach them and that the Orphanage was so hard pressed for money and personnel that most of these children had no supervision or care? I clenched my fists tight and refrained from slapping the horrid woman in and yelling my thoughts at her.   
  
Finally she left saying something to the effect that a disabled child like myself was hardly company for a refined woman and that she must seek better entertainment. I may be blind but I can see the world better than she. I might possess fewer years than her but at least I act my age and not like a spoiled three year old.  
  
As the blood drained from my face and I returned to a calmer state I switched my cd to the Barton and Maxwell instrumental duo. The clear crystal sound of a flute swirled intricate patterns around the guitars deeper notes. While the flute was carefully controlled and soft spoken at times the guitar was cheerful and quick moving though dark and melancholy at moments. The music so suited its composers.   
  
I couldn't help but sigh. It had been years since I had last seen Duo or Trowa. They had been my best and truthfully only friends in school, but once they had won a record contract at the music contest they had disappeared from my life. They were touring or in the studio or busy with each other. It's not that I had a problem with their relationship. It was only that I was now pushed far to the side and feel jealousy that they had found their soul mate in each other while I would never find mine if one existed. Who would be with someone such as myself?  
  
I leaned back into the embrace of the folding chair and lost myself in the music and my book. It was getting rather exciting as Luke was nearing the forgotten forest. I was eagerly waiting for what would happen next.  
  
Just as Luke was walking up to the fairy Eterna I heard my sister and the footsteps of another person walking towards the table. The chair to my right slid back and the other person seated Iria and moved across from me and seated themself. Several moments passed and I heard tiny steps come close to my sister. She whispered something to the child who replied in an equally hushed voice. The little girl then walked away with a skip in her step.   
  
Before I could inquire what the conversation was about she introduced the other person at the table as Mr. Heero Yuy. I cringed at the thought of listening to another moralless rich snob complain for an hour. Though I would of rather of told him to leave me be I introduced myself, using my full name, hoping that it would inform him of my mood like it did at other formal events.   
  
I outstretched my hand toward where I supposed him to be. I was shocked when he grasped it with a firm but gentle hold. I could tell he was young, around my age and from the calluses on his fingers he had to be one of the orphans who live here. As we let go I let my fingers linger on his. It was strange how that small touch made me feel calm and happy. As if it washed away all ill feelings from my mind.   
  
I removed my headphones and smiled slightly, hoping it would make him more comfortable I asked him ho he was enjoying the benifit. I must have seemed just as horrible as Mrs. Dubouse seemed to me. I wanted to hear the boy's voice, I wondered how it must sound but no reply came. I must have truly appeared as a terrible person for him to already dislike me so much as to feel no urge to reply. A frown came to my face and I closed my book silently beneath the table.  
  
Iria adjusted herself in her seat and spoke.  
  
"Heero is one of the residents of the establishment. I'm sorry to say but he's a mute to my understanding.  
  
The frown quickly vanished and I sighed a bit in relief and quickly hated myself for it. To feel relieved he was mute. I felt shame wash over me. I relaxed after a moment and smiled at him hoping to be friendly. Before I could say anything Iria stood up and walked away saying something about needing to circulate.  
  
She left me alone with the silent Heero. 


	8. conversation

Silence  
  
By: Silent Lullaby  
  
I hold no claim to Gundam wing. However the story is mine.  
  
  
****  
  
I'm sorry that I haven't updated over the weekend. I was rather pressed for time.  
  
****  
  
I didn't know what to say to him. He most likely used sign language and I could not see it. I wouldn't know what he was saying. Iria had not mentioned I was blind either.   
  
"I'm blind. I'm sorry but I would be able to see what you would say with sign langue."  
  
I supported my head with my hands and waited. I don't know what for. He could reply, and if he could he'd probably just say how sorry he was and leave. Then again he wasn't one of the spoiled children of the pompous people who attended these functions. He was a mute orphan who knew very well that his chances of ever being adopted were slim to none. He wouldn't feel for me, he'd understand the feelings I go through. Or at least I hope he would.   
  
My thoughts were broken when I felt a warm hand rest upon my shoulder. I knew it was his. He had gotten up with so little a sound that I had remained oblivious as I drowned in my thoughts. Now I could feel the calloused fingertips and palm through my tux. He squeezed lightly and pulled a seat closer to me and seated himself, his hand left my shoulder and it felt cold after the warmth of his touch.  
  
I heard a rustle of clothing and then a soft whistle. It played three notes that sounded like the wind playing with the reeds and water. As the last note floated past my hearing and faded, the sound of a child's rushed footsteps came right up to Heero. Unable to see of hear anything I don't know what happened. Before I could ask the child had rushed off somewhere else.  
  
****  
  
I sat there and stared at him. He was beautiful, even more so up close after only seeing him from the side lines for so long. Even though his eyes could not see, one could see a great deal in them. Their endless blue depths changed from light to dark with his emotions if one looked for the changes. At the moment he seemed upset about something, for his eyes had changed to a grayed sea green, like the ocean after a storm had passed.  
  
I could only guess at what he was upset about since he said nothing to me. He might be concerned about his sister, or business matters. He might even be wondering about something trivial like what dinner or dessert would be. Possible though he was wondering how what to say to me when I could not verbally reply. Another problem would be that I could not sign to him, he wouldn't see it. At least it wasn't as much of a problem as one might think. Most of the staff here couldn't sign but I managed other ways to talk to them when the need arose.  
  
I fumbled in my shirt pocket and took out a small multiple pipes. Pulling it to my lips I played a few soft notes. Since Relena had decided to be my shadow I had decided she would at least be a helpful one. We had worked out a few codes, this one asked for her to come to me. She really wasn't the bad of a kid; I suppose I took her a little for granted when I was upset. As annoying as she could be she was always willing to be helpful and she wasn't unkind to anyone. I'll have to be kinder to her; she certainly deserves it after all she's been through.  
  
Just as I finished that thought I spotted her half running half walking over to the table. She stood in from of me smiling and I couldn't help but smile back. I quickly signed to her what I needed and told her that while she was in my room she was to look in a brown box under my bed for a present. I had found a doll at a yard sale not long ago. It was a small china doll whose feet had cracked and dress was torn to rags. A teenaged girl with designer cloths and too much makeup had sat behind the money box smoking a cigarette. I felt bad for the doll, for it looked sad after being being tossed to the side by the girl who must have loved her when she was new. I pulled out the small amount of pocket change I had and bought the doll. Since then I had made her a new dress and fixed her feet at my art class at school. I had meant to give the doll to her any way and now seemed a good time.  
  
  
Most people saw me as emotionless but I wasn't. I just hide them since they brought pain; it wasn't difficult when I had no voice to betray my true feelings. However on a few occasions I did show my emotions to people. This was one of them, I hoped Relena would like the doll, it was hardly fashionable.   
  
I tried to imagine Relena's face as she pulled out the doll from the box. The dolls long blonde hair that I had spent hours untangling until it was a wave of yellow. The high collared red dress I had sewed to the best of my ability. I know blue would of been better for a blue eyed blonde doll but the doll seemed to have demanded red. IF it was a person it would have been a proud strong woman with a will to fight.   
  
Just then I saw Relena running back to the table with the things I had asked for and the doll in her arms. She placed my things on the table and smiled brightly as a tear fell from her eye.   
  
"Thank you Heero. She's very pretty, I named her Dorothy. Can Dorothy keep the box? I want to make it into a chest for her things."  
  
I nodded and she thanked me again before running off with the doll in her arms.   
  
I turned back to Quatre, his face showed confusion. No wonder though, all he knew was that someone had come ran to the table after hearing me play the tiny pipe and had left only to return again and thank me, saying she had named something Dorothy and she wanted a box.   
  
I smiled and looked through my things so that I would be able to explain everything to him. I pushed the pen and paper pad to the side and found what I was looking for. Mrs. Sally Po, the school nurse had given it to me last year. She said that it made it would make it a little easier for me to communicate with more people. It was a tiny antique Braille writer. I moved the tiny stamps into place; I didn't bother looking at them since it was easier to read them by touch.  
  
Finishing the note I took a piece of paper from my notepad and placed it into the press and pushed down. Taking it from the small writer I tapped Quatre's shoulder. His eyes widened and he jumped slightly in his seat. He must have been lost in his thoughts. I pressed the note into his hand and waited. His fingers touched the page and his eyes widened again in recognition. He moved, caressing the page as he read. I couldn't help but smile. 


	9. Iria's ideas

Silence  
  
By: Silent Lullaby  
  
I hold no claim to Gundam wing. However the story is mine.  
  
****  
  
Due to fanfiction.net's problems with AOL, I was unable to update for awhile. I plan to make up for it but updating more often. I also want to finish Silence by the end of break as I promised to Raven.   
  
As always reviews, opinions, and ideas are very welcomed.  
  
****  
  
As I stepped into the limo I felt a wave or relief and one of sorrow. I was exhausted for the night's events and I wanted to be away from the noise the mass of people made. Some of them seemed to find a joy in spitting their words out in shrill tones that caused my ear drums to ache. Yet I had wanted to stay longer at the same time.   
  
I couldn't help but let my thoughts wander to Heero. He'd enjoyed talking with him and reading the quick notes. Before the end of the evening Heero had taught him a few ways how to speak without a voice. Heero had written messages on the palm of his hand slowly at first so he could get used to seeing the letters in his mind. He had explained what small tunes meant what in the intricate code he had created on the multiple pipes.  
  
A frown formed on the blonde's face as he recalled something. He had asked Heero if he had always been mute. The boy had replied with a quick no and the way his hand had tensed as he wrote it upon his palm, he didn't want to elaborate.  
  
Iria seemed to have sensed her brother's sudden change in mood.  
  
"I hope you had a good time. I know how much you dislike going to these functions, but at least you had someone to talk to...sort of."  
  
"I enjoyed talking with Heero. He's a nice person even if he's also very intense. I wonder what he thought of me..."  
  
A melancholy look settled upon the blondes face and Iria's mind instantly went to work. It was the first time in such a long time that Quatre had looked so alive. Even when he danced he didn't look as happy as he had while he conversed with the mute boy. It was then when something clicked with in the blonde woman's mind.  
  
"I'm going to be busy for the next few weeks and possibly longer. I won't be around much and all of our sisters are busy. I'd hate for you to be alone so much, it isn't good for you."  
  
"I'll be fine Iria; you needn't worry so over me."  
  
Iria watched her brother's face intently as she weighed her word choice. Trying to sound nonchalant she barely managed not to sound pleading.  
  
"You really should of someone to keep you company. Perhaps that boy we met tonight? You two seemed to get along fine and he hasn't a much of a chance of being adopted at his age."  
  
She had carefully avoided adding the boy's muteness but she knew Quatre was thinking it as well. She paused a moment longer and added with a flourish.  
  
"I liked the little girl as well. From what I heard she refuses to leave the company of the boy. It seems she was not only orphaned but separated from her brother. It would be nice to have more children in the house. It's such a large place and it's not like I couldn't afford raising a few more."  
  
She couldn't help but smile as she looked at Quatre's face. He had lit up at the thought of Heero living with them. She'd have to make arrangements in the morning. 


	10. moving on

Silence  
  
By: Silent Lullaby  
  
I hold no claim to Gundam wing. However the story is mine.  
  
****  
  
I stared at the small duffle bag lying upon what had been my bed. It's contents was every worldly possession I owned, and they didn't manage to come near filling the bag. I opened it up to make a last minute addition, a letter Supervisor Une had asked me to give to my adoptive parent.  
  
I had read the document and it didn't ease my fears. Apparently a Mr. Pagan was adopting both Relena and myself. The wording of the document had been unusually confusing even for a legal document. Evidently Mr. Pagan was the guardian of his late employer's children, at least the ones under the age of eighteen.  
  
Whoever he was I obviously had not met him. Otherwise he wouldn't be adopting me. After all who wants to adopt a mute teenager? He had probably met Relena and she had said she wouldn't leave without him. Unlike the other times this Mr. Pagan decided having him tagging along wouldn't be so bad. He must be wealthy, probably one of those overfed men from the benefit.  
  
The benefit had only been three days ago and the morning after he was informed of his upcoming departure. That seemed evidence enough that this man had to of been one of the rich men who decided to give a little pocket change to a run down orphanage.   
  
Perhaps it wouldn't be so terrible. The servant's quarters at such estates were the same size as his room, and he wouldn't have to share it with so many people. It would probably be better furnished too. Maybe, just maybe, this man would send him to one of the better schools even if only to show off his wealth. Then he might go to the one Quatre must go to. He doubted the blonde would want him as a friend. He must already have a flock of people lined up to just to carry his books for him. Even so he'd at least get to see the boy. That would be worth it.  
  
Hearing Une call for him and Relena, Heero threw the bag over his shoulder and moved quickly down the hall. There wasn't much if anything to miss at the orphanage and the prospect of seeing Quatre more than just glimpses at the Auditorium quickened his pace.  
  
Une whispered a few word into his ear reminding him that this was more than likely his only chance to be adopted and that I shouldn't ruin Relena's good fortune. I nodded for what she had said was true and she meant it as a caution. She was never a very kind woman but neither was she cruel. Quick to the point and with no softening words to ease her sharp tongue's wrath. I respected her but I wouldn't miss her. She held no ties to me nor I to her.   
  
Shaking her hand Farwell I walked out of the aged building with Relena's small hand clutching at mine, the other holding Dorothy. She had a tear in her eye and I knew she would miss some of the other children. I had no friends but she had always had a small group of followers as I called them. To me they had always seemed like ignorant sheep. They were one of the reasons Relena annoyed me at times. The fact she could tolerate let alone enjoy their company was beyond me. Now I understood that she was a social person and a likeable little girl. She enjoyed the spot light and though appreciated a true friend, she also enjoyed the tag along friends who she knew would desert her should times grow rough.  
  
I was nothing like that. Any social aspects of my personality had been washed away after years of being a lone wolf of sorts. No one wants a friend who can't talk. Nor did anyone in my classes like me since I was younger than they and could do better then them despite my disabilities.   
  
I don't think I'll ever spot finding Relena's followers annoying but I'll try not to be unkind to her because of their idiocy or her social tendencies. It's not like she'll be my shadow for much longer. Mr. Pagan was sure to spoil her and send her to a good school where she would find plenty of friends and would find me a hindrance and come to hate her decision to cling to me and being me into her new home. I'd probably then be returned to the orphanage but that wasn't so bad. Only a few years before I could leave for good anyway and I'd at least have some cloths and such from my stay with the rich man.  
  
An elderly man whose eyes appeared lost under his heavy eyebrows and who wore a black uniform, opened the door and smiled to us. Telling us how glad he was we would be living with the family he closed the door and started the car. I looked out the window as buildings past and wondered about the future. 


	11. not as it seems

Silence  
  
By: Silent Lullaby  
  
I hold no claim to Gundam wing. However the story is mine.  
  
****  
  
Relena's excitement was infectious despite my best efforts to remain calm and indifferent I felt a sense of adventure and possibly, very remotely, a tiny sense of joy.   
  
Our surroundings were amazing to behold. The gardens we passed were not the old fashioned and uniform English gardens one would expect. Instead a forest existed with the weeds and briars removed and certain areas tamed while the mystery and adventure the forest represented remained. Small little shelters and benches were semi hidden here and there. In the background one could see a glimpse of water. Undoubtedly a small lake or a pond.  
  
Looking ahead we could see the house. It was large but not ridiculous like many mansions were. It looked like every room had a purpose other than a show of wealth. I could never understand why someone would want rooms that would likely never be used, only cleaned on occasion and left to time.  
  
It was a beautiful house. The blue tiled roof was a soft turquoise that almost faded into the blue sky like the ocean. The cold stone walls were warmed by the vines growing upon them. Roses were joined with ivy and morning glories and an occasional moon flower. It was mid-afternoon so the morning glories had curled into their daytime beds as the moon flowers were slowly unfurling so that their pale petals would be caressed by the first glimpse of moon light.  
  
An ancient weeping willow stood near on corner of the house, its long sweeping branches waved in the breeze, making music as they brushed against the windows with in its reach.  
  
The windows themselves were amazing to behold. Most were normal glass in a wooden frame that even from this distance gave the impression of carvings along its surface. The remaining windows had similar wooden frames but colored glass formed pictures of anything from the mystical fairies and dragons to our world's roses and falcons.  
  
Perhaps my assumptions were unfounded. This did not seem to be the fortress of wealth for an overlord as I had imagined, but instead a half forgotten fairy dwelling from a story. Maybe I would get to stay after Relena saw she hardly needed a mute boy as a friend or brother figure.  
  
Maybe I would get to see Quatre; possibly we could talk again, or become friends.  
  
  
I didn't hear the car stop after pulling up to the house; I was too immersed in my thoughts. My head was beginning to swim with possibilities by the time I was shaken from my thoughts literally when Relena began to jump in her seat in order to grab my attention so that we could enter the house.  
  
After exiting the limo the elderly man smiled and motioned towards the house.  
  
"Madam Winner is awaiting you in the parlor. Her sisters should arrive shortly as well."  
  
That name seemed so familiar but that was lost on me as I realized that this could not be the place we were supposed to be. He had not mentioned a Mr. Pagan at all. I could not voice my upset before the man smiled again and gave a slight nod.  
  
I'm Mr. Pagan. I was Mr. Winner's personal assistant before he died and adopted you on behalf of some of my charges. From the way you looked I guess that that was the problem. Was I correct?"  
  
I nodded slightly and schooled my expression to indifferent. I shouldn't allow my emotions to be read so easily. Relena grasped my hand as we walked into the house. I forced myself to forget my notions as we continued toward the parlor. Just as I was beginning to think my original idea of my being here only until Relena saw no further need of my company my thoughts were destroyed. Sitting beside the blond woman, Iria, was Quatre. His pale blonde locks shone brightly as the light from the window rested on them. His sightless eyes filled with a sea of raging emotions. I could only stare. 


	12. cherry blossoms on sweet snow

Silence  
  
By: Silent Lullaby  
  
I hold no claim to Gundam wing. However the story is mine.  
  
****  
  
I heard two pairs of feet move into the room. One pair had a cheerful click at each step and moved quicker than the other pair, as if trying to keep up with a longer stride. The second set of footsteps was precise and seemed to remind me of a solder's military step.   
  
My breath sounded harsh to me and I was certain that everyone in the house could hear my rapidly beating heart. I focused trying to calm my heart that seemed to echo in my ears. My efforts were in vain since the footsteps grew louder and then stopped, I knew that they were in the room. Heero was in the room.  
  
Before my thoughts could wander further into the endless topic of Heero, my sister cleared her throat and I felt heat rise in my face.   
  
"I hope you both will be happy here. I'm going to be leaving this evening for a few weeks but Pagan and Quatre will be here. Some of our sisters will be staying a few days to help you settle in. I'll show Relena to her room while Quatre can guide you to your room."  
  
I hear her move away from the couch and in a few moments my sisters proud walk was hear beside the cheerful skip of the young girl Relena. My heart did amazing drumbeats within my chest as I stood and walked to where I assumed Heero was standing. Upon hearing his soft breath to my left I smiled as the heat returned to my cheeks.  
  
"Follow me; your room is next to mine if that's alright?"  
  
Fingers moved over my wrist and carefully moved my hand so that the palm faced up. His warm hand held mine as he softly wrote on my skin. His touch sent a shiver up my spine and my cheeks grew hotter. He didn't mind the closeness of our rooms and I was glad. I couldn't explain it but I wanted him near me, the same way I wanted to feel his touch and hear the soft sounds he could make. He might not be able to speak but the sigh like sounds he could voiced more emotion and expression than the words of a poet.   
  
I noticed his hand still held mine and with boldness I did not know I possessed turned my wrist so that his hand was now in mine. Hold onto the soft warm hand I pulled him slightly until his feet began to follow. Together we moved out of the parlor and towards the stairs. I'm not certain what I said on our way to his room, but I knew it was along the lines of where we were in the house and where to find all of the rooms of interest. As well as a little information on each of my sisters who were coming.   
  
As we neared the door to his room I reluctantly let his hand loose but not before noting that his pulse was erratic and quick. Maybe he felt the way I did. Who was I kidding I didn't even know how I felt. He may just be nervous since he was new to the place and he was going to have to meet my sisters at dinner. Yet one could hope...  
  
****  
  
I felt nervous being so close to Quatre. If someone had told me this would happen a few days ago I would have thought them crazy. Maybe I was the one who was crazy and this was all a delusion. Quatre was a figment of my imagination and this was all some intricate dream my mind created to fill the hollow in my soul. I didn't care, Quatre was all I could think or care for, dream or not.  
  
The woman, Iria, cleared her throat and broke the enchantment I seemed to be under. Quatre's presence was intoxicating and sweet, I craved it more than anything and it seemed my craving was to be eased.  
  
"I hope you both will be happy here. I'm going to be leaving this evening for a few weeks but Pagan and Quatre will be here. Some of our sisters will be staying a few days to help you settle in. I'll show Relena to her room while Quatre can guide you to your room."  
  
If I hadn't used every ounce of will I had I would have leapt for joy. I was to be alone with Quatre, even if it was only a short time I couldn't help but smile at the thought.  
  
I saw Iria move away with Relena in hand. I glanced in their direction before focusing everything on the petit blonde before him. He stood and walk directly towards him, his unseeing eyes swam with emotion and I felt as if a spell had been cast on me. I just wanted to drown in those seas of blue and green. Loose myself in him.  
  
His pale cheeks were tinged pink. Like cherry blossoms lying in the snow. He was beautiful and his soul was just as lovely and pure.   
  
"Follow me; your room is next to mine if that's alright?"  
  
I felt my heart skip a beat. I was to stay close to him; I was to live so close to the angel that haunted my dreams. I couldn't help but smile and blush at the thought.   
  
I couldn't believe my daring when I brushed my fingertips over his wrist and held it up so that I could write softly and slowly a simple yes. I didn't let go after signing into his palm. My mind screamed that I should let go, that I would drive him away with my touch, but my heart was stronger. It sang at the feel of his skin. My heat nearly stopped when he turned his wrist. I should have let go now he would hate me for holding him. The thought was erased as he clasped my hand in his and pulled me towards the door. Together we moved from the parlor. All the while my heart sang.  
  
We moved through the house, and up the stairs. Quatre spoke of memories in the house and where to find certain rooms. He mentioned each of the sisters who would be coming and said he had more. I didn't pay much attention to what he said, only the soft and musical tones of his voice. I would never grow tired of hearing him speak.  
  
We stopped at a wooden door only a short ways from another just like it. I paid it no attention. I only had eyes for the beauty before me. He was now silent and the pink in his cheeks grew stronger. From cheery blooms to rose petals. Before I knew what I was doing I moved forward and pressed my lips against his. I felt as if electricity ran through my body and I tasted a nameless flavor. Sweeter than any fruit and as light as air.   
  
I was addicted and though I knew I should run I should leave before he could tell me of his hatred. I only pressed my lips against his and licked his lower lip softly, savoring the taste of the sweet snow. 


	13. like sunlight

Silence  
  
By: Silent Lullaby  
  
I hold no claim to Gundam wing. However the story is mine.  
  
****  
  
I realize this is a romantic story, perhaps overly so. I apologize for that, but I was requested to do a romantic story centering on Heero. I truly hope that you enjoy it and I will try to keep it from becoming nothing more than a sugar fic. However it will stay primarily a romance.   
  
Thank you everyone who has reviewed. I was surprised enough to find a few people actually marked this story in their favorites. In response to this I plan on doing two chapters today to celebrate. Enjoy.  
  
*****  
We had reached his room and I could think of nothing to say. I know I should let him put away his things and have time to himself but I wanted to be near him, just a little longer. I still wasn't sure what my feelings towards him were. Was this comradeship or maybe, it was what Duo and Trowa had found in each other.  
  
I barely heard the soft foot steps coming towards me but I felt the warmth that touched my lips. I felt as if I was floating. Every part of me was filled with warmth, as if I had just stepped out into a sunny day from the cold darkness. It was wonderful.   
  
His lips pressed harder against mine and I felt something warm and wet caress my lower lip. It sent a wave of electricity through my body leaving me in a daze as he pulled away.   
  
I couldn't stop the soft whimper that emerged from my lips as he pulled away. My tongue slipped out to lick my lips, and I realized how good he tasted. Spicy and exotic, like ginger tea, only so much more so. It was addicting and I hoped I would get to savor that exquisite taste again.  
  
He was breathing hard as if he had just run a marathon, but then I shouldn't mention it since mine was just as harsh. Slowly our breathing calmed but my heart never stopped racing. I wondered if his was beating like mine.  
  
I didn't have to wonder long since his hand grasped mine, the calluses of his fingers brushing against my wrist. His hand was shaking and the pulse was quick. Slowly he turned my hand upward and wrote upon the palm. I'm sorry. With the last letter written he released my hand and I heard him take a step back as if he expected me to hit him.   
  
He might actually expect that. From what I knew he had grown up in that prphanage, unable to speak for who know's how long. Perhaps that's why he had not wanted to talk about it. Memories could be sharper than knifes.  
  
Moving forward I lifted a hand out in front of me. It came in contact with something warm and firm but soft as the same time.   
  
I moved my hand across the expanse of his chest, marveling at his form underneath the thin material. Sliding it upward I caressed his collarbone and neck. He gasped softly and a soft sound emerged like a cat's mew. For being a mute he could make the most fascinating sounds. Continuing, I caressed his cheek and smiled, the soft sound he made my heart melt.   
  
I felt him press his soft lips against my palm, tongue flicking out for a moment before he smiled against my skin, sending shivers of delight though me.  
  
"Don't be." 


	14. muted sounds

Silence  
  
By: Silent Lullaby  
  
I hold no claim to Gundam wing. However the story is mine.  
  
****  
  
I slowly pulled away from Quatre's warm lips, my heart racing. He had not pulled away but he hadn't responded either. Perhaps he was too shocked to push me away, too revolted to move. I had to get away; I couldn't bear to stay so close to the boy who had captured my heart. The boy who must now dispise me.  
  
I reached for his small delicate hand and caressed it for what would be the last time. Lifting it upward I wrote a simple message. I'm sorry. I released his hand and watched fall to his side before steping away. His face remailed neutrual for a moment and then he frowned and I could feel fury emitt from his small form. He had every right to be angry with me and I prepared for his wrath.   
  
I expected screams and punches but not this. He had lifted his hand out into the air in front of him and steped foward until he made contact with my chest. Intead of beating against it he caressed it, perhaps lovingly? No I shouldn't fool myself. Yet he didn't stop, he only moved his soft tender touched upward to my collarbone. His gentle fingers tracing it before sliding over my neck. I couldn't stop the myself form breathing out in a gasp. Before I could even curse myself for the slip another sound emerged. What was he doing to me? I had no control over myself and I loved it.  
  
His fingers traced my jawline and caressed my cheek. Then he smiled. My heart stoppend and then beat rapidly within my chest as another soft sound broke lose from my lips.  
  
I cast away what little will I still had over myself and moved to kiss his palm and licked the salty sweet skin. I couldn't help but smile and I felt the shiver run through him. It only made me smile more as I watched his lips open slightly as he spoke.  
  
"Don't be."  
  
I wasn't, not any more. 


	15. belonging

Silence  
  
By: Silent Lullaby  
  
I hold no claim to Gundam wing. However the story is mine.  
  
****  
  
I'm sorry to say but chapters will be less consitant since I've returned to the daily toil of high school. I will update a few times a week though. I'll also try to do a few extra chapters over next weekend so that next week will contain more updates. Thank you for your patience.   
  
****  
  
My arm wraps around his waist and I lean into his taller frame. I can't help but notice little things about him. Like how he smells like spices and mountain air. How I can feel his muscles move as he breaths. The sound of each breath passing over his soft lips. I'd like nothing more than to stay like this for hours. Sighing softly I pull softly at him and lead the way into his room.   
  
"You need to put away your things and get ready to meet my sisters. They're nice though a bit over enthusiastic. I'm sure you'll like them though. "  
  
I heard him push open the door just before he placed a soft kiss on my cheek. The warm soft skin had brushed only a moment over my flesh but it still caused my face to flush and an odd smile to grace my lips.   
  
We passed over the threshold into his room. I had selected it myself, wanting him to be comfortable and near me. I could feel the heat from sunlight coming in from the windows and the soft carpet under my feet. Perhaps I had made the wrong choice. He wasn't moving forward any longer and I worried. As if reading my mind he nuzzled my face, smiling against my cheek.   
  
"There are cloths in the dresser and closet. The formal wear should be to the left side of the closet. I'll get ready while you put away your things and prepare."  
  
With that I savored his warmth a moment longer before kissing his cheek and walking out of the room.  
  
****  
  
I twisted the end of my tie in apprehension. What if they decided Heero wasn't a suitable companion. Would they send him away? What if they found out what we had found in ourselves only hours before.   
  
I knew that I had strong feelings for the boy, I loved him. The hollow feeling that had always been inside me had faded since I had met him.  
When he had kissed me it disappeared into nothingness, leaving only a warm feeling of completeness. I belonged to Heero Yuy, he owned my heart and with it, he owned me.   
  
I pushed my thoughts and worries to the side as I heard Heero emerge from the bathroom. The silent boy walked up to me and wrapped a protective arm around my shoulders as if sensing my troubling thoughts. He pressed his lips into my hair moved to my ear. His soft lips moving across my skin as he mouthed a message to me. He told me not to worry, and he called me his angel.   
  
I could only smile and kiss his cheek softly in reply. I realized that I knew very little about him and he very likely knew little about me. Yet it didn't matter. The small amount of time I had known him was more than enough for me to fall for the silent boy. It felt like I had known him longer but couldn't place where. I'd have to consider it later because his arm fell from my waist as we crossed over the last few feet to the dining room where my sisters awaited us. 


	16. white and blue angels

Silence  
  
By: Silent Lullaby  
  
I hold no claim to Gundam wing. However the story is mine.  
  
****  
I couldn't resist the tug at my lips when the blonde beauty before me slid his slender arms around me. It sent shivers down my spine and a warm sensation filled the void that had lived in me for so long.   
  
I stared at his slim frame and breathtaking eyes. They were even more amazing up close. When I watched him in the shadows his eyes had been spheres of deep blue. Now I could see they were as intricately colored as the sea. In the pools of sapphire blue were willow branches of deep green playing with the frothy pale colors of white and blue. I wanted nothing more than to drown in the sea of his eyes for an eternity.   
  
If his ethereal beauty was not enough to intoxicate me his smell bound me to him better than any chain. His scent was of rose petals and the ocean. Cool and crisp with an alluring aroma that left me in a daze.  
  
He sighed softly and tugged at my arm, leading me into the room that was to be mine. I glanced down the hall and smiled. Perhaps I could glance into his room and peek at his sleeping form. As fairy like as he was when awake he must be simply angelic in the embrace of slumber.  
  
"You need to put away your things and get ready to meet my sisters. They're nice though a bit over enthusiastic. I'm sure you'll like them though. "  
  
I smiled and placed a gentle kiss upon his soft cheek as I pushed open my door. My lips twitched upward until I couldn't resist their pull. Quatre looked adorable with his cheeks tinged pink and an odd smile on his Cupid's bow lips.  
  
As we passed the threshold I could help but stare at my surroundings. There were three enormous windows, each with intricate wood carvings etched in their frames. The one over the bed held a stained glass picture of two angels. One with white wings and the other with blue. The bed itself was massive. It was made of cherry wood; the colors brilliantly stood out in the sunlight form the window. The covers and pillow we a matching dark green. A similar green colored the carpet beneath my feet. Everywhere I looked in the room was elegance and beauty. In the silver colored mirror to the wooden dresser.   
  
I looked down at Quatre, his expression seemed distressed. That expression didn't belong on his angelic face. I bent down and nuzzled his soft cheek, smiling against the warm skin.   
  
"There are cloths in the dresser and closet. The formal wear should be to the left side of the closet. I'll get ready while you put away your things and prepare."  
  
He leaned into my touch and smiled before kissing my cheek and walking out of the room.  
  
I stared after him and returned to my mask of indifference. Quatre had removed it as if it were nothing. As if it weren't a face of stone I had created for years to protect myself from the world. I was glad he did. It felt good to be free from it but years of practice could not be erased so quickly so the mask slid into place. I was like a solider a fighter when away from the blonde, but in his presence I turned into a poetic lover. I looked at the angels in the window and barely managed to hold back the smile. Turning I moved to get ready. I wanted to give a good first impression. I wanted to be able to stay with Quatre.  
  
****  
  
I closed the bathroom door and walked up to the blonde boy. He twisted the end of his tie nervously as his eyes became stormed over with an unknown worry. I wrapped an arm around his shoulders and kissed his soft golden hair. Hoping to ease his fears, my lips moved to his ear and I mouthed on it a simple message. Don't worry my angel.   
  
His worried look washed away leaving a smile and a kiss upon my cheek for a reply. We walked unconsciously toward the dinning room, my arm still around his slender shoulders. It was amazing how things seem to turn out. I had watched Quatre from the shadows for such a long time. I listened to him talk to the air, watched him pour his heart into a dance, and seen him shed crystal tears. I had wanted to talk with him, dance beside him, and hold his close and kiss his tears away. Now, I could have that opportunity and I was thankful for it.   
  
The door of the dinning room came into view and I let my arm fall from Quatre's shoulders to my side before I opened the door to my future. A future with Quatre. 


	17. smiling with me

Silence  
  
By: Silent Lullaby  
  
I hold no claim to Gundam wing. However the story is mine.  
  
****  
  
I finally saw the two towers on Saturday. The movie is amazing and it feels much shorter than it actually is.   
  
Unfortunately I wasn't able to write as much as I would have liked this weekend. I ended up not going home for the weekend and found that I had an enjoyable but hectic weekend.  
  
I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed and I hope you will continue to tell me what you think.  
  
****  
  
The sound of many voices merging together greeted me. I could not tell one voice from another, there were too many and they sounded too similar. Iria must have gathered most of his sisters if not all of them to meet the silent Heero who stood beside me and the young girl Relena.  
  
I listened to Heero's footsteps until they were lost in the noise. I headed towards my normal place but a firm but gentle hand fell upon my shoulder.  
  
"Where do you think you are going young man? You are on the other side of the table tonight."  
  
My confusion must have shown on my face because I could hear my sister Iria chuckle a little as she gave my shoulder a comforting squeeze.  
  
"You understand what Heero is saying and he'll be in need of a translator with all of us girls wanting to get to know him. Besides you might be used to being surrounded by women but I doubt Heero is ready to be the lone man in a sea of eccentric women."  
  
I nodded and smiled brightly. Once she released my shoulder I nearly skipped to my chair beside Heero. I could tell where he sat since his left foot seemed to tap with nervousness and his silence stood out in the noisy room.  
  
"I'm to sit beside you and be your translator of sorts. I hope you don't mind."  
  
I couldn't help but add that last part. Despite the events that had happened between us I still felt uncertain about his feelings towards me. As well as my feelings towards him.   
  
Those fears were washed away when he grasped my hand in his own and wrote he was happy to have me near him. I felt heat rise to my cheeks as I sat down beside him and I hoped no one noticed it.  
  
I tried to catch the a bit of conversation but there were too many voices talking about too many things for me to focus on one. Giving up I sipped at my water glass and laid my hands on my lap. I felt Heero's warm hand rest on top of mine and I could tell he was smiling.   
  
I was happy to know that I could see Heero better than someone with perfect vision. I saw what counted, his warm spirit that seemed to have been enclosed in ice in order to protect itself.  
  
I hear the sound of a knife hitting glass and the room quieted and grew silent.  
  
"I'm glad everyone made it. I'd like to introduce you all to Relena Peacecraft and Heero Yuy."  
  
In a rush of sound, the voices of twenty eight of my sisters filled the room. I could hear bits of words like welcome and it was nice to meet you. I felt Heero's hand squeeze mine from underneath the table and I knew he was being quite overwhelmed by everything. I placed my other hand on top of his in hope that it would put him at ease.  
  
The sound of metal hitting glass filled the room again and women grew quiet.  
  
"I know you want to get to know them but keep in mind not everyone is as used to a mass of women flocking about them as Quatre is. Anyway dinner is ready and about to be served so let them get used to the sheer number of us while we eat."  
  
I was glad Iria realized how unnerving this could be fore someone not used to it. I still felt overwhelmed when everyone was home so I knew Heero and Relena were about to have a heart attack. I loved them all but at times they were a bit much.  
  
I heard footstep around the table and the aroma of Greek food entered the room. Obviously Lorain had had her hand in what was to be served. She currently lived in Greece where she was an art historian. Though she could have chosen a more prestigious position in Paris she had fallen in love with the culture and of course the food of the Greeks.  
  
Heero's hand pushed mine off and turned it so he could write a message. I barely contained my laughter. He had never had Greek food and didn't know what anything before him was. I whispered so that only he could hear my words.   
  
I told him what foods I could identify through smell and described what they tasted like and what the looked like. Though I had not seen them myself for years I could still remember their unusual colors and looks.  
  
Heero wrote me a thank you and squeezed my hand.   
  
  
The rest of the meal went by in a blur. I whispered to Heero and he wrote his short messages back as we enjoyed the excellent meal. Several times I nearly choked with laughter when he told me what the food reminded him of. I knew some foods didn't look appetizing but tasted wonderful and that some looked harmless but certainly weren't to my taste at all, but Heero renewed my memories with his discoveries.  
  
As the last fork was placed on the plate I felt truly happy for the first time in years. I knew my sisters loved me and did their best but there had always been that void that hadn't been filled until the mysterious Heero Yuy Had entered my life. I knew now that I loved him and I knew my sisters would like him. Sighing in content I stood with the others as we headed to the parlor, my hand brushing against Heero's from time to time and I knew he was smiling with me. 


	18. unmarked strength

Silence  
  
By: Silent Lullaby  
  
I hold no claim to Gundam wing. However the story is mine.  
  
****  
  
I'd like to apologize. I'll try to keep the point of view clear but this story is a bit experimental so I'm sorry for any errors or confusion.  
  
On another note, this chapter takes place after the meeting with Quatre's sister's in the parlor. I decided that it would be too confusing with that many characters all in one place and it wouldn't quite fit with the rest of the story.   
  
****  
  
I turned, my cheek brushing against the soft fabric of the sheets as I moved to view the window.   
  
The two angels looked alive in the moonlight. The taller of the two had wild brown hair and dark colored eyes, his tanned arms and white wings curved in a protective embrace around the other angel. The smaller angel smiled and pale hair covered his eyes. One blue wing was stretched out to his side as the other held the other angel.   
  
I smiled and stroked the outstretched wing before sitting up and looking into the darkness of my room.  
  
I couldn't sleep excitement and joy rushed too freely in my veins.   
  
Quatre's sisters had been overwhelming. Their energy and mother hen instincts, not to mention the sheer number of them.   
  
They had adored the idea of having a younger sister in Relena. I had expected that, but I had not expected that they would like me. They seemed sad that I couldn't speak but they had certainly made me feel welcome.   
  
I smiled to myself remembering how they had fussed over Relena and myself. I couldn't help but feel happiness; I would get to stay here. I would get to stay with Quatre.  
  
Quatre had whispered to me as we walked back to our rooms after the party, for lack of a better word. He wanted me to meet two of his friends who would be in town in a few days. Though I felt nervous at the idea of meeting them I also looked forward to it. If they were friends with the blonde boy they were certain to be nice people.  
  
I slid off of the extravagant bed and walked silently over to the wooden desk on the other side of the room. Pulling open its bottom drawer I pulled out a worn looking book and returned to bed.   
  
I caressed the faded green cover, my fingers tracing the dulled silver lettering before opening the tattered book.   
  
A pair of soft blue eyes stared back at me. The owner was an elegant young woman of obvious Asian decent. Her long black hair was braided halfway, letting the rest flow freely away from her face. She wore an emerald green kimono with embroidered pine boughs and a single silver crane over her heart.   
  
The pine represented strength and the crane stood for tranquility. Her family was known for those traits, and his mother had been no exception.   
  
I slide my hand over the photograph before losing myself to the memories. She had told him as a little boy how the Yuy family was known for the brave warriors that came from the blood line. Though it was traditional for the wife to take the husband's family name, the Yuy's were and exception. The Yuy name was always to be passed down, from a male or female.   
  
My mother, Miyoko Yuy, had upheld the family tradition. In turn I had been named after my father, Heero Yamamoto.  
  
Mother had often told me how she had met my father at a kendo competition. They fought in the final match leaving her the victor. She had told me my father had been intrigued on how a young girl had defeated not only him, but everyone else in the competition. So he had sought her out to speak with her and they became friends. Not long after it had progressed into love.   
My mother had always sought adventure and they had ended up moving to America. They had decided to do everything on their own so though they kept contact with their families, they asked for nothing. Soon they had built a martial arts academy and owned a nice house on the lands.  
  
I wiped a tear from my eye remembering the next part of her stories. My mother had become pregnant and after I was born she became ill but recovered. My father had caught the illness and had not. He has slowly wasted away in the hospital. After his death the bills and final expenses had forced her to sell everything.   
  
They had moved into a small apartment and she began to work several jobs in order to make payments on her debts and keep food on our plates. Though she was strong, she had lost a part of herself with my father and by the time I was five she was an old woman in a young body. The last straw had been the day I became mute.   
  
The memories threatened to overwhelm me as I remembered how she had simply faded away after that into the frail woman who had lain in an eternal sleep. I had got to awaken her only to find her cold. In less than a day everything of value had been taken and my mother buried not properly cremated, and without a marker. 


	19. sunrise

Silence  
  
By: Silent Lullaby  
  
I hold no claim to Gundam wing. However the story is mine.  
  
****  
  
I'm sorry for the lack of updates; I've been a bit pressed for time the last few days.  
  
I realize I didn't explain the reason behind Heero's inability to speak, that information is coming later on in the story.  
  
Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I really appreciate it. If you haven't reviewed I'd like to hear from you, even if it's only a quick one liner.  
  
****  
  
Sliding off of the lavish bed I made my way over the lush carpet. The soft material was made of alpaca wool and felt like walking on feathery down. Iria had complained that it was such a dull gray color but I had mentioned the color couldn't bother me. She could have made no argument over that statement. Then again even if I could see I wouldn't of minded, but she needn't know that.   
  
Though she was a wonderful person with a large heart she was still caught up in appearances like most people of wealth. If I said I couldn't care less about looks and appearances she would assume it was because I couldn't see them, but that wasn't so. Even when I had the ability of sight I never saw the point. All the cloths and expensive furnishings were nothing but ornaments in a gilded cage.  
  
I pushed open the door and frowned slightly when my feet came in contact with the cold tile floor. I hurried to the bath, drawing hot water into the large basin. The sound echoed off the walls in a soothing rhythm. No other sound could be heard but the soft deep tones of water hitting the marble bath and the softer melody of the stray droplets.   
  
Iria and the rest of my sisters always wondered why I woke up at such horrid hours as she called them. It was simple, I liked to bask in the silence and listen to the soft sounds no one else ever noticed. I liked to feel the warmth of the first rays of sunlight upon my skin and pretend to see the sun rise. If I told them that they would think I was insane, none of them would understand. No one would. Except possible Heero might. I think he would understand how I feel about such things, because I think he would feel the same.   
  
I could just imagine him watching the sun rise and in the silence forgetting he could speak. TO be able to pretend for a moment that he wasn't mute but silent in respect for the birth of a new day.   
  
Smiling to no one I slid into the hot bath, a soft sigh escaping my lips and mingling with the sound of rushing water. My hand slips out of the warmth and turns the metal spout off, filling the room with silence. The only sound is the wind from the window and my own breathing.   
  
The subtle movement of the water feels good on my exposed skin, soothing and calm. The ripples of the water are like finger tips barely brushing against my collar bone and shoulders. Just like Heero's touch.  
  
****  
  
A chest had been set into the wall below the eastern window. I sat motionless upon its cool surface as I stared put the window. Had someone walked in on me they would have thought I was a statue perhaps. It had happened before. I had been sitting on a park bench, staring at the gray cloudy sky caught in the leafless branches of an old tree. My gray jacket and black jeans had only added to the effect so it was no wonder when a small finch had landed on my shoulder. It didn't do anything more than perch so I saw no reason to disturb it. How ever I had been annoyed when two small spoiled children had thrown pebbles at me and the bird. The middle aged woman in business attire had done nothing to stop them. When the woman had turned see had muttered about how the artist could have picked a better outfit for a statue that everyone had to see.  
  
That had been the last straw. I caught the next thrown stone and stood up, glaring at the three of them. They had been so shocked they hadn't said a thing as I walked away.  
  
How could people be so caught up in appearances? It was only a veneer, a gilded thing. Many of the kids at school wore expensive ill fitting clothing that pinched or swam about their form. The wealthy wore even worse things in order to appear fashionable. Even if I had the money to afford such things I wouldn't want them. I had no problem with looking nice but to me that was a clean button up shirt, cloth pants, and clean shoes. If anything I would buy a new shirt or better yet a new pair of shoes. I hadn't had a new pair in years, only second hand give always. I didn't mind that they were old since they were also broken in but it would be nice to have a pair that fit properly.  
  
After seeing the closet and dresser last night I doubted I would have anything but new during my stay here. Unfortunately I also wouldn't have many articles of clothing that wouldn't be uncomfortable.   
  
I shouldn't complain and I didn't plan on asking for anything. It would be ungrateful and they might even consider me insane for wanting a cheap cotton shirt and jeans over an Armani suit. They wouldn't understand, no one would. Except, possible Quatre. The blonde boy seemed to understand me in a way no else ever had. Perhaps he would at least see I wasn't insane even if he didn't agree with me about such a trivial thing.   
  
Returning my attention to the window I smiled slightly as the navy sky was kissed with red and gold. Slowly the canvas of blue lightened as the massive fiery sphere rose. The sky was painted with tongues of flame. The colors and sky brushed against each other and bloomed like morning glories. The scarlet fleece surrounding the sun changed hue as the crimson ball flew into the sky.   
  
The rising and setting of the sun was like a small child tossing a brightly colored ball into the air and letting it fall back into the safety of their hands. It was a miracle that many took for granted.  
  
The first rays of entered the window and brushed over my skin like warm soft finger tips. Soft caresses and gentle kisses upon my skin. Just like Quatre's touch 


	20. stolen treasures

Silence  
  
By: Silent Lullaby  
  
I hold no claim to Gundam wing. However the story is mine.  
  
****  
  
I'm sorry there haven't been any updates recently. I've been rather sick since Saturday.   
  
****  
  
Breakfast had been nice, the cheerful chatter or Quatre's sisters, the savory food, and the ethereal image sitting beside me. More than once I nearly stabbed my face with a forkful of food. After the third time I had forced myself not to look at the blonde beauty until I had finished eating.   
  
This was so unlike me, I never let emotions control my actions like this. I had watched him dance for nearly a year but that was only for a short period of time in a day. I had never given into my desire to talk to him, to touch him. Now I couldn't stop staring and caressing him whenever the opportunity presented itself.  
  
Frowning, I idly looked at my surroundings. The bench I sat upon was crafted so that it appeared to grow out of the ancient willow. Leaning back into the tree's embrace I watched the long graceful branches wave and dance in the breeze.   
  
Perhaps it was a good thing after all. The Yuy family had lived and died by a simple phrase. The path to a good life is lead by one's emotions, you have only to follow.   
  
I had almost forgotten the saying after my mother had died. She had followed her emotion and she has died from despair.   
  
Pulling my legs up to my chest I stared at the endless blue sky that remained me of the long ribbons she wove into her hair. The cloth had been intertwined and folded so that it looked like butterfly wings on a kite's tail. One time I had asked her why she did that. She had smiled and told me of how her mother used to put them in her hair to make her stand out as a little girl.   
  
A smile crept unbidden to my lips as I remembered how I had asked to wear the ribbons too. Mother had winked and replied no before going to her room and returning with a tiny chest. Inside was a pendent. It was of a crane with a bough of mountain pine on either side of it and above the elegant bird was a small pearl set into the jade.   
  
Mother had taken the treasure from its chest and taken her favorite ribbon, a green one with the phases of the moon embroidered in silver thread. She slipped the ribbon into place and tied it around my neck; the cool jade had been carved so that it fit perfectly against my skin. She had secured it tightly so that it would not fall off but loose so that I could breathe without hindrance.   
  
She said it was a family treasure that had been passed down for centuries and that now I would wear it. If only she had known that the creditors would take it away. The day she had died I had put on a plain high necked Chinese shirt our old neighbors, the Chang's, had given me, in hope it would hide the pendent.   
  
The landlord had come with the rest of the creditors. He had been a fair and kindhearted man but I couldn't help myself from being angry with him to this day for what he did. He had come to talk with the creditors since I could not. As the last of them prepared to leave he turned to talk to me as I sat in the corner of the now empty living room.   
  
He noticed part of the ribbon peeking out from the collar of my shirt and asked if it had been my mother's. Before I knew it the last of the men claiming debts had turned on heel and held me by my neck. Removing the ribbon he stared at the pendent and pocketed it. He had called me a dirty thief trying to steal what was rightfully his. I knew the man; he had tried to marry my mother after my father had died. No debts were owed to him. I had tried to tell our landlord this; I had attempted to take it back from him but to no avail.   
  
Straightening my legs I stood up and walked to the front of the house. Quatre had said he'd return with some friends of his by eleven. I took one last glance at the sky and went inside to clean up. 


	21. travels

Silence  
  
By: Silent Lullaby  
  
I hold no claim to Gundam wing. However the story is mine.  
  
****  
  
I'm sorry for being away so long. I am finally better and caught up in my school work for the most part. Hopefully I should update about three times a week as long as nothing else pops up.   
  
On another note I have already come up with several ideas for my next story. I'll fit a few of them in with my notes in the next few chapters and I'd appreciate it if you would vote for your favorites. The most popular idea will be my next story.  
  
****  
  
I couldn't help but smile as I heard Duo's muffled voice cry for release. The braided boy had been recounting his time in Europe when he had mentioned Trowa's little adventure in Britain. He had only started on that tale when Trowa must have covered his lover's mouth in order to quiet him. I still couldn't believe quiet mannered Trowa had been arrested for drinking. Duo must have had a hand in it.  
  
"As I was saying before a five fingered obstruction entered the conversation. Trowa got himself completely plastered and ended up walking into traffic."  
  
I heard Trowa clear his throat and Duo must have found his mouth once again covered since only a muffled exclamation erupted from him.  
  
"You conveniently forgot to mention that you took me to that bar and didn't find it appropriate to tell me that Upton Tea was not only alcoholic but had enough concentrated vodka in it to fall a horse."  
  
Before Duo could defend himself the door creaked slightly as it opened. The footsteps were precise and quick meaning it could only be one person, it had to be Heero.  
  
"Hey Quatre, who's the Asian angel who just came in?"  
  
"That is Heero, the person I told you about earlier. He and the little girl Relena not live here."  
  
A soft grunt came from Heero's direction followed by his quick military step clicking on the wooden floor. Within second he was mere inches from me. Soft heat radiated from his quiet form and I couldn't help but smile at his closeness.  
  
I loved to have the silent boy near me. His very presence never failed to send a shiver of joy racing down my spine. I could only hope he felt the same. I think he does but I can't help but wonder. Heero is such an enigma to me. There is so much I don't know about him yet he's made himself an irreplaceable part of my life in such a short time.   
  
"I asked for some refreshments to be brought to the parlor. How about we continue in there?"  
  
Duo's stomach immediately growled in reply. We laughed all the way to the parlor; I even felt that Heero was laughing in his own quiet way.   
  
I was happy when Heero chose to sit next to me and I found myself scooting towards him as the afternoon went on. Duo continued to recount his and Trowa's travels as we made quick work of the lemonade and pastries that had been set out.  
  
"So after out concert in Moscow we came back home. It's about time too. Everyone thinks we're lucky to see the world but all we see most of the time is the airport, hotel, and the concert hall."  
  
I knew how terrible their schedule could be. Last summer I had traveled with them in China. Between the interviews, concert, and sleep, they hadn't had time to visit any of the sites.   
  
Duo had always loved the spotlight but he also valued his privacy and personal time. Much of that had been taken away from him in recent years. Not only that but he also loved people, he enjoyed learning about their customs and seeing how they lived. He had looked forward to being able to see how cultured differed in person but he had quickly learned that he wouldn't be able to do so.  
  
Trowa too had sacrificed a lot since entering the music business. He had been more of a wall flower, choosing to avoid the spotlight rather than bask in it. He was also quiet and soft spoken but radio stations and fans didn't accept that and often forced him into uneasy conversations.   
  
They both loved their music but I could tell that they not only deserved their well earned break, they desperately needed it.   
  
"I'm glad you're back. I managed to convince Iria to let you two have the adjoining rooms down the hall from me while you're staying here. I know you would have snuck into each others rooms anyway but not it will be easier to do so."  
  
It was true they would have crept into each other's rooms even if they were of opposite sides of the house. They had done as much at the hotel in China when Trowa had been placed on one end of the establishment and Duo on the other.   
  
They really loved each other and I was happy for them. I just hope that maybe I could have that. Perhaps Heero could feel the same about me as I felt for him. Possibly he's feelings were love. Just maybe. 


	22. everything

Silence  
  
By: Silent Lullaby  
  
I hold no claim to Gundam wing. However the story is mine.  
  
****  
  
Idea #1 :   
  
Medieval times. Duo and Quatre are of the fae, Heero is a mercenary, Trowa is a shape shifter traveling with a circus, and Wufei is a mage from a foreign land.  
  
Idea #2 :  
  
Four of the gundam pilots are soldiers in the military and the fifth is an extra terrestrial found and kept at a goverment facility. They come across it and the e.t escapes. Can't say any more without giving away too much of the plot.  
  
Idea #3 :  
  
One of the gundam pilots discovers an ancient artifact in an abandoned shrine near their home. The artifact takes them to another dimension/ world. This idea might be combined with idea #1.  
  
Please vote for your favorite or add your input. I'm glad to hear ideas and advice.  
  
*****  
  
It was hard at first to believe these two were Quatre's best friends but after a while you could begin to notice things about them.   
  
Trowa seemed to always be calm and collected. The only thing that betrayed his mask of indifference was his emerald green eyes that always shone brightly with emotion. I had a feeling that without Duo's chatter and Quatre's cheerful comments he would go days without talking. Truth is he could pass for a mute.  
  
Duo on the other hand seemed to always have energy . At first his need to speak annoyed me but I think I understand why he does it now, at least to an extent. It was obvious he and Trowa were more than just friends and he wanted to fill the silence and bring Trowa out of his shell. Perhaps that was also why he felt the need to always appear happy. I hated silence but I had grown used to it, perhaps Duo had his own reasons for disliking lack of sound.   
  
Now I understood how these obviously different people could be such good friends. Their quirks and idiosyncrasies balanced out their personalities. Duo's need to appear cheerful and full of energy was calmed by Trowa's serene figure and calm disposition, and in turn Trowa's shell was broken bringing a spark of life out of the silent boy. Quatre's cheerful and helpful nature managed to fill in the other's gaps and bring them together as a group, like a beloved leader would.   
  
I couldn't help but frown though, I didn't fit into this picture. I had nothing to offer and no reason for being apart of it. Then again who said I would become apart of their group, who said I could have friends.   
  
Maybe I could find a place to belong in their team of friends. Perhaps Quatre would allow me to be a major part of his life and in turn I would become a part of his friend's lives. One could always hope.  
  
I was shaken from my reverie by a knock at my door. After the snacks in the Parlor I had taken refuge in my room, I wasn't used to having so many people acknowledging me and talking to me. I had needed a little time alone with my thoughts.   
  
I moved across the soft carpeting and opened the door to reveal Quatre's braided friend. He must have been looking for Trowa or Quatre.  
  
"Hey Heero. Sorry to bother you but I wondered if we could talk?"  
  
Apparently my assumption had been wrong, he actually wanted to find me, and I couldn't help but wonder why so I nodded.  
  
"Great, oh and don't worry I know sign language and I can read lips so you don't have to pull out the pen and paper on me. Despite what some people say I like to listen as much as I like to talk. That didn't sound as good as it did in my head though. "  
  
He was rambling and after a moment he realized this. He apologized and I motioned for him to come in. Wasting no time he half skipped into my room and found a resting place on a large cat basket chair in the corner. Following his example I seated myself in the red wingback chair. As I found a comfortable position with my back against the arm and my legs resting on the foot stool he looked about me room.  
  
"This is a lot nicer than it was the last time I saw it. Everything was covered with sheets and most of this stuff wasn't here. I don't remember ever seeing those angels in the window either. They look oddly familiar though."  
  
I nodded, they seemed familiar to me the first time I saw them as well. I still couldn't quite grasp why though.  
  
I lifted my hand off the arm rest and quickly signed to the braided boy. I wondered what he came to talk to me about.   
  
I still wasn't comfortable mouthing words even after all these years. It bluntly reminded me of my inability to speak, to make anything more than the simplest of sounds. At least when I signed I could pretend I was talking to someone who was deaf and that at any time I could open my mouth and say what was on my mind. Idiotic and self indulgent but I couldn't help but entertain such fantasies at times.  
  
"You like Quatre don't you?"  
  
I hadn't expected such a question. Was I that obvious? Worse yet did he disapprove of my liking his friend. At the moment I could entertain the idea that Quatre could grow to feel the same for me as I did for him but if his closest friends were against it that would have a chance of happening.   
  
I took the easiest way out and told him of course I did, he was my friend and he must have had a hand in my coming here from the overcrowded orphanage.  
  
Obviously this answer did not appease him for a scowl found its way to his normally smiling face. Solemnly he leaned himself forward in the chair.  
  
"I don't like it when people evade serious questions or play dumb. I might not seem like a very observant person but I notice things, even if I do talk too much at times. I also know that you know what I mean and I'd like an honest answer. Don't act stupid to avoid the question it doesn't do you or Quatre justice."  
  
Suddenly the scowl vanished and his cheerful facade fell back into place so quickly that one wouldn't have known it had ever been out of place.   
  
"Now that I have stopped ranting about Justice like the Asian avenger himself could you answer my question?"  
  
I was a little confused as to the reference. Judging by the way he had said the odd epithet I assumed it was a teasing name for a friend. Pushing the information to the side for latter thought I nodded and told the truth. I said I loved Quatre.  
  
This answer appeased him and he nodded back and smiled. Not the oversized grins he used with his mask but a small understanding smile that reached his eyes.  
  
"I thought so. He likes you too, a lot. Perhaps you're just the person to show him how much he has missed out since he shut himself from the world. I know he thinks of himself as weak and alone ever since then but he seems happier and confident now. Whatever you're doing it's a good thing, I hope you keep it up."  
  
I stared as he got up and walked toward the door, the conversation over. As he pulled on the knob he turned to face me.  
  
"Wanna go for a walk I wouldn't mind getting to know you better. From the look of things you're a permanent addition to our little family of friends. Maybe more than a friend to Blondie."  
  
He winked and walked out of the room and I followed. I wouldn't mind getting to know him and perhaps he could tell me more about Quatre. For all of my watching from the shadows I still knew very little about the boy, and I wanted to know everything. 


	23. scarlet sounds and darkness

Silence  
  
By: Silent Lullaby  
  
I hold no claim to Gundam wing. However the story is mine.  
  
****  
  
I'm going to attempt to complete this story by the end of February. While I do so, I'll be planning out/writing my next story. At the moment updates depend on my homework load.   
  
****  
  
Lifting my hand upwards into the air I idly brushed my fingertips against my stereo. A moment later the sweet straining chords of music filled the air. Its soft melody ensnared my senses as its harmony floated in the air like cherry blossoms on the spring breeze.   
  
Stepping away from the stereo I lifted my arms over my head and brought them slowly downward to brush against my feet. To the music I lifted again and swung back to the ground in a smooth fluid motion. I felt my eyes close and my lashes brushed against my cheek. With my eyes closed and the sound of music filling my head and heart I could imagine that the past few years were nothing more than a nightmare. I could pretend that I would open my eyes and see the rose garden and that mother would be sitting on the emerald green bench watching me dance.   
  
I could almost hear her voice at times, calling for me from the hazy realms of my subconscious. The sweet comforting tones that had always made me feel safe and loved. They were gone forever and it was all my fault.  
  
My arms curved around me and my feet moved quickly, sending my body into a fluid spin. The air swirled around me and caressed my skin like the hands of so many fairies from my mother's stories.  
  
I would never again hear those tales by lantern light in the garden. I would never see her smiling face lit by the candle's light, stained with the color the paper. It was all just a memory to slowly be creased by the passage of time until a faded image that floated in the mist was all that remained. Like a photograph it would merely waste away into nothing no matter how hard you tried to hold on to it.  
  
Tears had begun to stream down my face, leaving warm trails of salt upon my cheeks. I didn't move to wipe them away but instead continued to dance.  
  
Mother had been a great fan of ballet. I could remember the first time she had taken me to a show. It had been a magical experience and from that moment on I had wanted to dance, and perhaps one day I would be good enough to perform in front of the crowds, and mother would be in her private box watching me. But that was never to be and it was all my fault.  
  
By now my sobs were shaking my frame. I lifted my fingers to my face and felt the hot tears pool on upon them and slide down my palm and wrist. The hot liquid felt the same as the blood that had stained them.  
  
The memory was still fresh even though years separated me from the day. We had left in mid-afternoon to see one of her favorite shows for her birthday.   
  
After the last dancer leapt off stage and the curtain fell for intermission I had decided to go to a store nearby to buy her a present with my pocket money. I had run from her side across the scarlet carpet to the front entrance.   
  
I stopped dancing and fell to the floor, my arms wrapping around my legs as I wept. I choked on my tears and continued to cry as the sweet sounds of voices blended into the violin's soft sound and the cello's deeper tones.   
  
I had run out the door and made it to the corner. I couldn't reach the button to change the sign to walk so I stood and watched the busy streets. Cars and vans blurred into a stream of color before my eyes. Just across the street were the store and the present I wanted for my mother stood in the window.   
  
It was a music box with two dancers in it. One was a girl in all white with feathers on her tutu and in her honey hair. The other was a long haired man in black. His cloak and crow like mask were covered in feathers of black. His arms were outstretched like wings protecting the girl as she stood in the center of the box. Her weight placed on one foot as she stood half turned at the waist. Her arms close to her body in a shy gesture.   
  
The box was the perfect gift for mother and I had saved up for weeks to buy it for her. I now had enough pocket money to get it and just enough left over to buy a spray or lilies form the florist next to the shop.   
  
The light over head turned and I ran across the street. When I entered the shop I was greeted by the cheerful chiming of bells attached to the door.   
  
I moved straight to the window display and carefully lifted the box in my small childish hands. The figures looked even more lovely up close and the rose colored wood felt smooth and cool to the touch. I walked to the counter placed the music box down. Carefully I counted out the money and placed onto on the counter.   
  
The woman at the register smiled kindly at me and offered to wrap it for free. I couldn't help but smile back as I she placed the beautiful box into a pretty paper of golden roses on scarlet. The blossoms shone brightly in the sunlight from the window.  
  
She gently placed the package into my hands and I left the shop calling out a happy thank you and farewell. With quick but careful steps I moved down the gray sidewalk and into the flower shop. There I picked out a spray of lily of the valley. I smiled at the woman at the counter, she looked just like the woman from the shop only her hair was not down but her hair was not down my in two odd buns and she wore glasses. She did not smile back, but instead scowled and let the adults in the line move in front of me even though I was there first. Finally I made it to the counter and paid for my purchase. I asked her kindly if she was related to the woman from the shop and she replied sharply the she was her inferior twin sister. Handing me the flowers so roughly that one of the blooms was bruised and fell she turned and yelled to the man at the back of the store that she was leaving and that she couldn't help out with the store anymore, that she needed to be at her job at an orphanage. The man looked sad and nodded before asking her if she would come over later that week for someone's anniversary.  
  
The stern looking woman said no, that she couldn't take more time off to be with the family when she had her own life now and to ask her sister to go instead. As I left I saw the man lower his head and water the plant in front of him. The door had no bells to lighten the heart.  
  
I walked down the sidewalk with the box and flowers in my hands and my eyes to the ground. As I stared at the cracks where grass grew and small periwinkle blooms strained to grow I didn't her my name being called.   
  
I was busy thinking of how different the two women were and that I felt badly for the old man.   
  
I looked up to see the walk sign before stepping off the corner and onto the street. Finally the voice hit my ears and I lifted my head to see my mother standing on the other side of the street calling to me. She looked beautiful in her silvery blue gown with long matching gloves. The setting sun's rays made her golden hair shimmer and her gown glow.   
  
It was then that she screamed and ran towards me. One of her shoes flew off into the air as she wrapped her arms around me and then pushed me backward. I felt my feet leave the ground and my gifts soar into the twilight sky. The screech of tires filled my ears and my mother's image vanished. My head turned and I saw her crumpled form on the ground, her gown stained scarlet and the ground became red. Laying about her fallen form were crushed petals and leaves. Her blue eyes looked at me with tears shimmering in them. As a single tear fell from her cheek and they closed just as I felt myself hit the ground. Everything went black.  
  
An eternity passed before I came back into the world of the living. Sounds filled my head and seemed to echo on into forever. People were talking, their voices mingling together. I could here the stern woman and the kind sister talking to someone, they were describing me. Sirens screamed in the air, and a little girl cried nearby. A woman hushed her and spoke soothing words like only a mother can. All of this was in the background for just at my outstretched hand was a firm object that felt smooth except for a crack that ran through it and shredded paper that lay around it. From it came a soft song that filled my head.  
  
I opened my eyes to see blurry images that began to fade. They turned into black that mirrored that dark ness of the void I had just emerged from. I felt hot sticky liquid cover my cheek and run down to my hands before the sounds of the people faded into nothing. Just as I succumbed to the void the last chiming notes played and all vanished. 


	24. the thief, his courage

Silence  
  
By: Silent Lullaby  
  
I hold no claim to Gundam wing. However the story is mine.  
  
****  
  
To conclude my unusually good day, I'll return to my faithful laptop and write out this chapter.   
  
I did have a good day today, saw shanghai knights, got the center seat with no one sitting in front of me, had sushi for lunch, bought a birthday present for my elder brother, and a cd for myself. Then went roller blading with my dog Niji.   
  
It was just a nice little break in the sea of work I seem to surround myself in. It's been months since I could actually stop and think about trivial things or about nothing at all. I hadn't realized until it went away today, that I've had a headache for quite sometime. For one leisurely day I didn't have to smile and put on my mask for anyone. I just walked around looking at the passing people who expected nothing of me. I didn't have to hide who I was, or my emotions. A day without expectations.   
  
I know that anyone who had read this far into my rant is probably bored and about to scroll right down to the story but at the moment I'm not concerned with it. I just wanted to write out the tip of the iceberg that I have discovered today.  
  
****  
  
I had discovered that I liked talking with Duo. He was smarter and more aware than he appeared. I knew now that his hyperactivity and humor were mostly a facade, but his kind spirit and friendliness were from the heart.   
  
Not only had their walk and chat been enjoyable, but it had also been informative. I had learned the depth of the braided affection for Trowa, and found that my feelings for Quatre mirrored that. Duo had also told me about the blond angel who had captured my heart. After hearing childhood memories and odd tales I found myself even more infatuated with the blonde beauty.  
  
SO now I found myself returning to my room, my feet making muted sounds on the carpet. If I hadn't had superior hearing and if it hadn't been so quiet in the hall I would have missed the sound of someone sobbing with music playing in the background. Following the soft cries to the source I found myself in front of Quatre's door.   
  
Why would he be crying?   
  
I knocked softly but no answer came. The sobs cracked my heart and caused it to shatter. I quickly opened the dark wooden door. The music from the hall came from a silver stereo in the corner, but I couldn't fine the source of the heart wracking sobs. Moving over the soft carpet I found the slumped form of Quartet. His hair was matted with sweat. Tears streamed sown his pale face like hot rivers. He released one last choking sob and collapsed to the ground. His arms wrapped around his legs in a fetal position on the light gray carpet. He hadn't noticed my presence.  
  
I knelt upon the floor and slowly placed my hand on his shoulder and he whimpered but did not draw away. Finding courage in this I lifted his slight from and paid his head upon my chest. His arms curled around his shivering body and his eyes remained closed. I held him there on the floor for both an eternity and a second.   
  
Slowly his whimpers and sobs dissipated and he became still. Only his calm and steady breath could be heard from him. His arms had wrapped around me at some point and his head now rested in the crook of my neck.   
  
I could tell he had fallen asleep and that I could leave, but I feared any movement on my part would awaken the blonde angel. At least that is what I told myself.   
  
  
I carefully wiped away the last traces of his tears and held him ever closer. On occasion a whimper would breathe past his soft pink lips or a sob would shake his slender frame. I felt like I needed to protect him, but from what, a past demon that was tearing at his pure soul? Or a ghost on the floor that snuck into his dreams? Perhaps he shed tears for the loneliness that had so often brought me to my knees.   
  
  
I can't tell what had preyed upon the fae creature that now slept in my arms. I couldn't see the thief that lived inside of his head, but I could be his courage here at the side of his bed. I don't know what's happening and I can't pretend I do, but I can be there for him. I leaned back against the side of his bed and looked at the slumbering boy.  
  
It doesn't matter, I need to protect him; I love him.  
  
* I pressed my lips softly into his hair and rested my cheek on his head as I listened to the soothing sound of his breathing. Warmth flooded over me with every rise and fall of his chest.   
  
It wasn't until now that I realized just how lonely I truly was before now. Now that the void was full and I had someone to protect, someone to care for, someone to love, I knew how much I had been lacking. Even when the orphanage was full of the sound of children and workers I felt like screaming is anybody home, because I was so alone. Nobody cared that I wasted tears on loneliness.   
  
Now I felt so many different emotions, protectiveness, possessiveness, love, joy, sorrow, and fear, and they all came from this small boy in my arms.  
  
I wanted to watch over him, keep him to myself, love him, smile with him, share his sorrows, but all of this scared me.   
  
Just then he sighed softly in what could only be content. As frightening as these emotions maybe I could handle it. Because I love him. 


	25. midnight confessions

Silence  
  
By: Silent Lullaby  
  
I hold no claim to Gundam wing. However the story is mine.  
  
****  
  
For the next few weeks, I'm going to be reading two books for english, writing a reserch paper, and trying to keep up in the rest of my classes. THough I will try to write as much as possible, please forgive me if the updates aren't as regular as one would hope. I will at the very least update on weekends.  
  
****  
  
  
Slowly my mind moved from the grip of slumber into wakefulness. Hoping to grasp a few more moments of bliss I curled deeper into the warmth that surrounded me. Sighing in content I let my eyes slid shut only to have them open as my body stiffened.   
  
I wasn't in bed, the warmth wasn't from a blanket, and that distinctive scent belonged to only one thing, Quatre.  
  
Slowly I turned and saw the slumbering form of the Asian beauty. His blonde lashes caressed his pale cheek as a lock of golden hair slid to obstruct my view of his face. Carefully my shaking hand reached out and gently tucked the stray lock back into place. Barely audible was a soft sigh that escaped his faintly pink lips.   
  
I couldn't help but wonder what had caused him to breakdown like that. I had felt my heart shatter as he lay crumpled upon the floor. It had brought something out of me, a need to protect, like the knight who slew his enemies and rescued his love, in this case, the prince. The slumbering blonde was my prince, who I swore to protect.  
  
I couldn't help but smile and kiss his sleeping form. As I pulled away from his cheek, white lashes fluttered like butterfly wings and slowly opened to reveal a pair of liquid sapphires.   
  
His slender form grew tense but then began to relax in my embrace.   
  
"You're still here. You stayed with me even though you could have left me alone."  
  
Leaning towards him, I brushed our lips together and mouthed my message to him. I wouldn't ever leave him. I meant not only now, but always. I wouldn't, couldn't ever leave him.   
  
When he spoke next I could barely hear the mere whisper that breathed past his lips.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
He curled up in my arms and I tightened my embrace. Feeling my muscles protest at the movement, I lifted the blonde and laid him on the large bed. My back and shoulders were sore from the unnatural position I had kept them in for what seemed to be hours. No light came from the window, not even a dying ray of twilight. Night had already set in.  
  
Stretching to retrieve the covers, a soft groan like sound emerged from me. I was stiff but that would fade after allowing myself to lie fully stretched out. It was the sudden spasm in my back that I was annoyed with.   
  
I moved to lie on my stomach beside Quatre, my arms moving to embrace him, barely touching his soft skin, but he pushed them away. Did I do something wrong? Before I could turn to leave he had slipped one leg over so that he now straddled my back. His pale fingers pushed my shirt upwards onto my shoulders.   
  
I was quickly greeted with warm palms kneading my back, untying my muscles, and loosening my pains.  
His delicate fingers caressed my skin, bringing shivers of pleasure down my spine.  
  
"You could have moved to the bed but you didn't. You didn't risk the possibility of waking me did you? Thank you for everything Heero. Thank you for watching over me."  
  
He lay against me, his chest touching my back, his head resting on my shoulder blades. Slowly, pale arms embraced my neck and caressed my cheek like silk.  
  
"It must be late now, everything is so quiet. I can only hear us. We have a lot to do tomorrow. Good night Heero."  
  
With that he kisses my cheek and rolled back onto the bed, his arms curled to make a pillow for his head, his knees pulled up slightly.  
  
I leaned forward and kisses his softly lips, mouthing good night against them.  
  
As I drifted back into slumber, I heard a soft whisper.  
  
"I love you"  
  
Smiling, I moved my lips to say I love you too. 


	26. money and doll face Dorothy

Silence  
  
By: Silent Lullaby  
  
I hold no claim to Gundam wing. However the story is mine.  
  
****  
  
I hope you enjoy this chapter. My little sister and I do odd games like this, though she'd rather be the damsel in distress, and one of our dogs is the villan.   
  
I'm sorry I didn't write extra chapters while ff.net was down. I was feeling a bit depressed this weekend, I still am. One of our dogs was put to sleep. I miss her.  
  
****  
  
I barely suppressed my laughter. Quatre and Heero were holding hands underneath the table, their legs intertwined and hips softly touching. The blonde boy's cheeks were flushed and his mute boyfriend was having difficulties getting the fork to reach his mouth since he was a bit preoccupied watching Quatre.   
  
The sight would have been sweeter and touching that funny if it weren't for the fact that Iria was oblivious to their interactions. Not only that, she was talking about how Quatre should begin thinking about dating someone. It took everything I had not to fall over laughing. I still had trouble swallowing without choking on my breakfast.  
  
Hearing and soft chuckle to my side I saw Trowa had similar problems containing his humor. His visible eye was flashed with merriment and a tiny smile played upon his lips. His subtle nature was adorable.   
  
Like the two smitten lovebirds to my right, my hand found its home within Trowa's calloused but surprisingly soft fingers. Our thighs pressed lightly together, causing our body heat to intermingle.   
  
Finishing the remainder of my meal I brushed my hand against the back of my lover's neck as I moved to take my dishes to the kitchen. I smirked at the shiver that ran through him after the simple contact.  
  
"Duo you don't have to take your dishes up. The servants will take care of it after the meal."  
  
"I don't mind; besides I'm heading that way anyway, might as well spare them the trip."  
  
She nodded and continues speaking to the oblivious blonde. Truth was I hated the idea of someone else doing simple tasks I was more than capable of doing for myself. It was like how I had more than enough money to buy cloths and stuff from the upper class stores, but I refused. After a childhood of second hand clothing and broken hand me down toys I hated the thought of spending lavish amounts of money or being pampered, unless Trowa was doing the pampering of course.   
  
That's why I bought cloths from the less expensive stores; I even went second hand on occasion. I guess old habits die hard. True I had occasionally spent a bit of money of something I wanted, but it was a rarity.   
  
I had seen a black leather jacket in the window of a New York store. The thing had cost more than some people's cars. It was leather, not gold for crying out loud. Not long after seeing the jacket I was window shopping for a winter coat in Toronto and what do you know, there's a black leather jacket just like it by some unknown company for sixty bucks. Sometimes I think that money makes the rich stupid.  
  
Placing the dishes in the sink I quickly washed, rinsed and dried them. It then took nearly double the time to find out where to put them. I was now down to only my glass and I was about to shove it into the next cupboard I opened.   
  
"It goes in the last cupboard on the left. It's right by the silver candlesticks."  
  
Turing I saw a small girl with wheat colored hair. Relena was holding a blonde haired doll closely. I was beginning to wonder if she ever went anywhere without the miniature person by her side. It was kinda cute how much she loved the odd doll.  
  
I placed the cup in its proper place and turned back to the young child.  
  
"Thank you right much little lady. Now you wouldn't have seen any bandits around these here parts, would ya ma'am?"  
  
She giggled and smiled, nodding here head. She held up the precious doll and for me to see and laughed again.  
  
"This is Doll face Dorothy, the greatest bandit in the whole world."  
  
"Oh, really? I'll just have to take her into the authorities them Ma'am, can't have murderous robbers taking honest people's money."  
  
Relena then shook her head in a defiant no. She held the doll close and looked at me, daring me to take the toy."  
  
"Dorothy is a good bandit. She takes money from the mean rich people and uses it to make nice people happy, and to have orphans find good homes. She doesn't kill people either; she uses a whip to take their guns and ties them up."  
  
I smiled at her answer and leaned cowboy like against the counter. Tilting my imaginary hat downward over my eyes I pretended to think carefully. Cocking my head to the side I eyed her and the doll and smiled.  
  
"Well in that case Ma'am, I've been looking for a good person to be sheriff of this here town. Think Dorothy would like the job?"  
  
The small girl smiled and nodded before talking with here doll about all the desperados and bandits they were going to catch, and all the mean evil bankers they were going to jail up. Turning towards me she tugged at my shirt.  
  
"Can I be the deputy?"  
  
"Of course little lady. You'd make a fine deputy."  
  
Smiling she chattered about how the mean bandit had kidnapped her to get the sheriff to give up but Dorothy had saved her and they went riding into the sunset on a horse named Libra.  
  
I smiled as she left and turned to search for Trowa. 


	27. boxes

Silence  
  
By: Silent Lullaby  
  
I hold no claim to Gundam wing. However the story is mine.  
  
****  
  
I'm always happy to get reviews, long or short. So I'd like to take up my little rant space to thank a few of the regular reviewers.   
  
Chara, Rocky, Lone Wolf, Silver Angel, Stardustrider, Relwarc, kitkat123, Phire, MidnightLoner, and redrose2310. THank you for reviewing. If I didn't meantion you I'm sorry, I love to hear from you but it would take quite awhile to thank everyone so I stuck with the regualars.  
  
One last thank you goes the Shella who always sends execptionally insightful reveiws. I certainly look forward to reading them. Also I so feel privileged to have made it onto your favorite authors list. I'm now on seven favorite author lists. That might be rather small compared to some authors but it's a big thing to me.  
  
Thanks to everyone.  
****  
  
The dust tickles my nose and makes me want to sneeze. I wonder why they call them dust bunnies; I never saw a bunny look like that. More like dust spiders with extra legs.  
  
I blow softly and a puff of gray fuzz floats off of my hair and into the air. There it hovers until slowly falling onto a pile of boxes near by. Maybe they are dust pixies instead, with a lot of fuzzy hair.   
  
Getting up off of my knees I lifted the lid of the top box causing the dust pixie to fall onto the ground. I placed the lid beside it and looked inside.  
  
On top was a clear glass jar filled with broken bits of shells and pretty stones. Wiping away the grime they shimmered brightly in the soft light from the window.   
  
I moved them to the side and dug in deeper. It contained old photographs, most showed girls in different dresses playing with either a pretty blonde woman in the background watching or playing with them. In a few there was a serious but kind looking man, he played too but often just watched the little girls and sat with the pretty woman.   
  
After finishing with the first bow I put everything back and laid it to the side. Moving on to the blue box that was underneath the first.  
  
It held more photos, but now there were more girls. The ones from the first batch of photos were older. Now they played piano and painted while the younger ones played with balls and flowers in the yard.  
  
I searched through three more boxes. Each held photos and little mementos. A pink shell from a beach trip, a pressed flower for a picnic lunch. The oldest girls were gone from most of the pictures, they were young women now. They came back in the holiday pictures and a few from vacations but they didn't play piano, or sleep on a couch anymore.  
  
Moving on I picked up a gray box and looked inside. Now there was a new baby, there hadn't been one for a while. He was a pretty little boy, he looked like the woman. As he grew in the photos he danced a lot with the woman and smiles brightly. Then it changed. The woman didn't come back in the pictures and the boy didn't smile.   
  
By now all the girls were gone from most of the photographs. In the last few the man who had grown more serious and less kind disappeared as well.   
  
Finally the last photo held the little boy standing by two gravestones, Lilies in hand. He didn't smile as he stood between the stones. He just stared into nothing like he was lost.   
  
"I feel bad for him, he looks so sad Dorothy."  
  
The blonde haired doll said nothing but to me she looked thoughtful. I sat her on one of the boxes so she could face me.  
  
"All those girls were Quatre's sisters, and the boy was Quatre wasn't it. It looks like him. I can't remember all his sisters but I know I saw Iria."  
  
Dorothy tilted forward slightly as she sat. Her head nodding and a little hint of a sad smile from under blonde bangs was all I could see of her face.  
  
"He's not so sad anymore. Not like in the pictures. He smiles a lot when Heero is with him. Heero smiles too. I think they make each other happy."  
  
A breeze entered from the half opened window, blowing Dorothy back so that her hands resting on her lap so that her arms held her up. She smiled brightly with her head tilted slightly to the side. She had a hint of a smirk like she knew something I didn't.  
  
"I know they like each other too Dorothy, I saw them kissing in the hallway yesterday."  
  
The way the light shone on her face Dorothy looked almost like she was pouting. But the cloud moved from the sun and she smiled happily again.  
  
I moved a little, my were tired from sitting still so long. My foot hit the box and Dorothy fell over the side into another box.   
  
"I'm sorry are you okay Dorothy?"  
  
I pushed the bits of paper to the side and found Dorothy sitting on a little wooden chest right next to a broken music box, smiling like she had accomplished some great quest.  
  
I lifted her and the two little mementos out of the dusty box. Brushing bits of paper from her hair.  
  
"What's this? I don't think I saw this before. I must have missed it."  
  
Opening the chest up I smiled. There was a very pretty necklace inside. The music box was pretty too it still played music though it seemed like the song was meant to be happier.  
  
"Don't tell anyone Dorothy. I'm going to take this down and get Quatre to give it to Heero. I'll even fix up the music box so Heero can give it to Quatre in return. That should make them both happy."  
  
Dorothy smiled as I picked her up and put her in my front pocket. Carried the music bow and chest I made my way down from the attic. 


	28. changes

Silence  
  
By: Silent Lullaby  
  
I hold no claim to Gundam wing. However the story is mine.  
  
****  
  
I'm sorry about the lag in updates, to say the least this week has been rather hectic. Good or bad news, depending on your view, is that I'm nearing the complettion of Silence. I'd say it will be about 4 or 5 chapters more. After that I'm going to start work on my next story.  
  
****  
The past few weeks had flown by and yet they seemed like a lifetime. If I tried to remember life before coming here it seems like the last wisps of a dream, fading into memory.  
  
The past two weeks have been even more unbelievably perfect. I like Iria, she's a wonderful person but since she went on her trip I've gotten so much more time to spend with Quatre. I love every moment of it.   
  
Quatre, it's amazing how much he's changing me without even trying. It feels as if something inside of me is melting away with every second I'm with him. Like ice melting and cracking as it hits the sea. Not only that I'm more open with how I feel that I have ever been before. Even Relena knows how much I care for him.   
  
I stared at the small box I now held in my hands. Relena had been beaming when she half skipped into my room. She had motioned for me to lean over and she whispered into my ear. Apparently she had found the box in a musty corner of a half forgotten attic. Some how she had convinced me to fix it up and give it to Quatre.  
  
Now that I think of it, that might not be such a good idea. The box belongs to someone in he house, perhaps even my blonde prince. It would be rude to give someone something they already owned.  
  
Yet, I wanted to fix it, it was a beautiful piece of work despite the crack and dust, but more than that. Something about it was indescribable.  
  
Laying it down on my desk I searched through my old belongings and found my make shift repair kit and art supplies. Glancing in the direction of Quatre's room I got to work.  
  
****  
  
I can't believe how much things have changed over the past few weeks. It's been over two months but it feels like an instant and a eternity all at once.   
  
I love my sisters but I have to admit that it's nice to be without them for a while. They've all tried to be mothers to me instead of sisters and it seems that they are beginning to see I need siblings not twenty nine over eager mother hens. Not only that, but with them away for a while I've been able to get to know Heero, and spend time with him without worrying about what they may think or say.  
  
Heero, he's changed me so much and he didn't even have to try. I feel happier than I can ever remember being. Being with him makes me feel calm and lightheaded at the same time. It's as if I'm being swept off my feet by the sea. Not only am I experiencing emotions as if it were the first time, according to Duo I'm showing true emotion instead of filtered feelings perfected to an art form. It must be true if even Relena can see how I feel.  
  
My fingers run over the small chest Relena had handed to me. She had been excited, her footsteps were quick and cheerful, almost a skip but not quite. She had tugged at my hand so that I leaned forward, letting her whisper I my ear as if her words were a special secret.   
  
I'm still not sure how such a young girl can be so persuasive, but somehow she had managed to convince me to give the chest and its contents to Heero. Now that I think about it, it might not be such a good idea. Heero might take it the wrong way, seeing it as charity or a second hand gift. Perhaps I should just put it back in the attic, but it seems so perfect for him.   
  
I remember when I had gone with my mother on her shopping expeditions. Instead of cloths and perfume like other women of wealth she loved to look through dusty antique shops for hidden treasures. We had gone into a small family owned shop and near a katana was the little chest. I had stared at it as my mother searched the store and noticing my captivation she had bought it for me.   
  
The family who owned the shop had a boy my age who had looked ready to kill when my mother said we wanted to buy it. He had mentioned something about it belonging to his friend and that they shouldn't sell it. His parents comforted him but replied that they would probably never see the former owner again and they couldn't turn away business. Sighing in defeat the boy turned away as the chest was sold, his onyx eyes piercing me as I left the shop with mother.  
  
I placed the chest down and moved to get some polish and cloth. I could feel the dust that has accumulated over the years and I wasn't about to give it to Heero with grime covering it. 


	29. standing at the door

Silence  
  
By: Silent Lullaby  
  
I hold no claim to Gundam wing. However the story is mine.  
  
****  
I haven't been feeling particularly well as of late. I'm not sick, the weather was rather nice this weekend and I was able to do write and draw something I haven't had much time for in the past few weeks. You would think I should be happy.   
  
However I'm seeing how mortal my family is. There have been three deaths in my family this week and now I worry. My grandparents take several prescriptions and have multiple surgeries, something that never would have happened only a few years ago. My surviving great grand mother needs heart surgery but at the same time it's becoming clear she can't care for herself properly anymore. My great aunt Pam is suffering from cancer, my step father from degenerative back disease, even my pets are growing older and passing on.   
  
I hate the idea of not having the people I care for most not being around. It scares me to no end. It's not just that either, I hate the fact that by the time I'm ready to tell them certain aspects of myself, they won't be around to hear it. My family for all its quirks and black sheep is conservative and catholic. At the same time I'm rather liberal in though and worse, a gay fifteen year old boy with too many secrets. I shouldn't be in the eleventh grade, writing books and music for fun. I hate keeping secrets from my family but I don't want to end up like my Uncle Harry and "Uncle" Steve.   
No one in the family talks to them much, though I write letters and at family gatherings I call Steve my uncle because he's as much family to me as my Uncles and Aunts who married into the family.   
  
I don't want to hurt my family and destroy their expectations that I'll marry and have kids like a normal person, but I'm not normal so I'll keep my secrets to protect them and I'll hope someday I'll tell them and they might possibly accept it.  
  
****  
  
It's been a week since I finished repairing the small music box. Its wood is polished so that even in the palest light it gleams. After much tinkering I made it play, it's tune no longer slow and solemn but a soft loving song, almost like a mother's lullaby wishing for her child's inner demons to sleep and melt away into less than a memory.   
  
The last thing was returning the figurines to the beauty they must have had when the box was new. I have carefully painted and polished them. Re-carving their forms and plastering the cracks and chips so that they no longer seemed like broken and forgotten children but rather fairy like apparitions.   
  
The girl dancer's hair had been too badly chipped, so rather than restore it I clipped it short. The tutu had also been eaten away by moths. The long haired man in the cape and crow like mask also had lost his long locks.   
  
After restoration I had been surprised that the dancer now looked like Quatre in a white outfit, feathers ties to his waist and golden hair. The crow was also oddly familiar with mussed brown hair but with the mask shading most of his face I couldn't tell who it was.   
Now all that was left was to give it to Quatre.  
  
Gathering my courage I placed the music box into a sunset colored cloth bag, pulling the draw strings tight and tying a simple bow. I carried it as if it were made of the most fragile of spun glass as I made my way out of my chambers and down the hall to Quatre's door.  
  
****  
  
Once again I found myself polishing Heero's gift. I knew that no dust still clung to it, no stain could have held up after a week of daily cleanings. It was rather a way of stealing time.   
  
I wanted to give it o Heero, but I couldn't help but fear that it might not be good enough for him, or that he might take it the wrong way. Yet the gift reminded me so much of Heero that I felt I had to give it to him.  
  
The chest was nice enough but it was its contents that were special. A pendent cut from flawless jade laid in its wooden confines. Instead of a chain a ribbon of deep green with silver moon phases was tied to it.   
  
Standing up and placing the chest in a sea colored bag I stood at my door. Taking a deep breath I opened the door. 


	30. reaction

Silence  
  
By: Silent Lullaby  
  
I hold no claim to Gundam wing. However, the story is mine.  
  
****  
  
Thank you for putting up with my rant in the last chapter; it was one of those days where nothing seemed to go right.   
  
Also, thank you shella, that was just the thing I needed to hear to break me from my little slip into depression.  
  
On one last note I hope to finish silence by next week and begin on my mext story. Thanks to everyone who voted, the winning idea was #1 combined with #3. I'm going to alter a few minor detailsin my original plan, but I hope once it gets started it will be enjoyable.  
****  
  
My fingers grasped the doorknob, its smooth surface felt cool to my skin. Before I could open the door, I felt the knob move and my hand fell back to my side as the dark wooden door moved into the room and revealed the one I sought, Quatre.  
  
I couldn't think of what to do, I couldn't move, I was like a deer caught in the headlights. Before my mind could come up with an excuse for my presence Quatre took a deep breath and walk into me. His face filled with shock and fear as he took a step back and moved to close the door. Its form closing, nearly hitting my face before my arm instinctively moved out to catch it.  
  
Quatre pushed again with more strength than I would of though possible. It proved that his slender looking frame was only an illusion of frailty.  
  
Holding the door open with one hand I slipped the other around Quatre's waist, pulling him so that he lost his grip upon the door and slid into my arms.   
  
"Let me go! Who are you, let me go now!"  
  
My grip relaxed and he pulled free. I don't want to scare him, but I can't get him to understand it's me, just me, only Heero.  
  
I could feel something in me crack and splinter, threatening to cave in at any moment. All it needed to collapse was a one final blow.  
  
I saw Quatre clench his fists and I barley managed to dodge his assault. Grasping his wrist I saw him try to pull away but I had to tell him. I pulled open his hand a kissed his palm hoping it would show him it was only me.  
  
Immediately the fear fled from his face and his knees seem to weaken. I pulled him close and mouthed against his cheek that it was alright, that it was just me. His body relaxed and he sighed against my neck. The warm breath tickled my ear and made my senses tingle.  
  
"I'm sorry Heero; I didn't know it was you. I should of thought rather than just react."  
  
I kisses him, his soft warm lips moved against mine, sending waves of sensations throughout my body. Even after our lips had parted, we stayed, holding each other for an eternity, or only a moment.  
  
Finally, I remembered why I had sought him out. Kissing his cheek, I pressed my lips to his pale skin, telling him that I had brought him a present.  
  
"A present?"  
  
I smiled against his cheek and placed the bag into his hands.   
  
"I have something for you too."  
  
I stared as Quatre handed me a bag, almost identical to the one I had given him. The only difference being the color. Instead of sunset, it was the sea.  
  
I struggled with the tie. My fingers fumbling with the simple bow as I tried to focus my attention on both the gift and the giver.   
  
Finally the drawstring gave way just as the music box emerged from its covering.  
  
Pulling the sea cloth, a small oriental style chest emerged from its confines. My fingers ran over the smooth polished surface, caressing the inlaid symbol.  
  
Chang.   
  
It must of come from my old friend Wufei's family shop. His family had collected and sold objects of interest from all over Asia. I can still remember how I used to search around in the shop with Wufei for hours when my parents were alive.   
  
Smiling at the thought of my old friend, I pulled at the clasp, revealing a brilliant jade pendant. Caressing the cool stone a music box began to play, taking me further into my thoughts and memories.  
  
Mother's Pendant. 


	31. notice

I checked on silence today and discovered that the last chapter was uploaded incorrectly. I be lieve I have now fixed it so that the entire chapter is now up. Sorry about the mix up. 


	32. freeze and shatter

Silence  
  
By: Silent Lullaby  
  
I hold no claim to Gundam wing. However the story is mine.  
  
****  
  
I'm sorry about the lack of updates this week. I've been swamped with school work and other things. If all goes well, silence will be finished either by the end of this weekend or early next week.  
  
On another note, the beginning of this chapter is in flashback.  
  
****  
  
It hurt, everything, every part of me was filled with pain. Why did they hate me so much? I had never done anything to them. I didn't do anything to anyone. SO why, why were they doing this, why were you doing this?  
  
"What did ya say? Speak up freak. I can't hear you."  
  
The hand wrapped around my throat grew tighter, making breathing so hard. I heard air move to my side just before a boot collided with my side, sending wave of agony through me. The whole world seemed to spin chaotically around me, blurring sky and ground, making everything turn darker.  
  
"Please leave me alone."  
  
That sentence took so much effort to get out. The strain make dark spots float in my vision. I closed my eyes willing them to just let me go.  
  
"Look, isn't he a little gentleman? Please leave me alone. We'll leave you alone after we have a bit for fun freak."  
  
I opened my eyes, tears welling up in them and staining my cheeks as the blurry image of the tall blonde boy laughed at my pain. How could you do this to me Justin? I thought we were friends.   
  
We were friends, but he found out something I didn't even know about myself. It was my fault for saying anything. I should have kept my mouth shut when he was getting ready for our elementary school's dance. He had looked nice all dressed up and I had said those cursed words. I had told him he looked pretty like that.  
  
"Look boys, the little faggot even has a necklace, ain't that sweet."  
  
With that he kicked me again, and again, and again, until the darkness overcame me and the pain surrounded me like icy water. Just as my eyes closed I felt something inside me burn and smolder. Frost coated it and as pain blurred into the background it froze over, locked in ice.  
  
****  
  
I stared at the jade pendant, a beautiful deep green with hints of lighter and darker colors, making its surface shimmer. The branches of the pines intertwined and rose out of the stone as the single crane stood peacefully at its center. In it's beak a strand of sunlight was caught. It was Quatre's hair.  
  
He did this for me?  
  
Something inside me broke, shattered and fell away into nothing. As the powdered fragments of what had been fell away a tidal wave flowed throughout me.   
  
He did this for me.  
  
I looked up at the blonde beauty before me, his fathomless eyes staring off into nothing. He didn't notice the locks of golden hair that fell over those eyes but I did. He's beautiful just standing there listening to the music, his lovely voice humming along with it as a tear falls and trails down is pale cheek  
  
I love him, this angel before me.   
  
"Quatre." 


	33. loving warmth

Silence  
  
By: Silent Lullaby  
  
I hold no claim to Gundam wing. However the story is mine.  
  
****  
  
The next chapter will be the last of silence. Though I am toying with the idea of writting a future story as a sequal. For now I want to work with some other ideas but it is a possible side project.   
  
On another note, I have the main plot and ideas for my next story planned out, but I plan on writting a few chapters before posting that way updates will be more regular instead of dependeding so heavily on my school work load. Also if you have a prefered pairing please tell me in a review or e-mail. Depending on popularity or reasoning behind the suggested pairings I'll make my desicion and work them into the story.  
  
Thank you and I hope this chapter was worth the wait.  
It's so strange. After I had returned home from the hospital after mother had died, I couldn't stand the music box that was meant to be a gift for her. Its broken melody haunted me, like the laments of a lost spirit. Nothing should sound so heartbroken and lonely.   
  
Yet I could never bring myself to throw it away. Instead I had listened to its mournful tune every night, falling asleep with tears falling freely. I had tortured myself with it, seeing my mother lay upon the road painted scarlet with her life as the music spun visions in my mind.   
  
I wonder how long I would have continued to do so if Iria hadn't taken it from me. She was collecting mementos and photographs to go in the attic when she took it by mistake. I had subtly asked about it and Iria mentioned she had placed it in the attic with other nick knacks, but I could not bring myself to seek it out and bring it back down.   
  
The music box was different now, yet I could still tell it was the same one. Its cracked wood was smooth and unbroken under my touch. It no longer sounded like a coffin closing when I snapped open the lid.   
  
Inside I felt the figures but they too were different. They used to remind me of death in a crows garb following a broken woman who I often could see as my mother running towards me only to be struck down.   
  
Yet now the once cold figures held warmth in them. As silly as it may sound, it felt as if love had warmed their hearts.  
  
My fingers moved over the dancing pair once again before moving to the turn key. Slowly it cranked, but without the grating sound of metal striking metal.  
  
I feel my hand move and instead of mournful cries bell like sounds reach my ears. It's soothing, like the sound of a gentle stream, flowing and singing with the sky, grass, and stones. It's warm, like sunlight embracing me holding me like a loved one. A protective hold so caring that I've only known two people to hold me this way. My mother and Heero.  
  
Heero did this for me.  
  
Liquid collects in my eyes and I feel a single tear fall down my cheek, leaving a cooling trail of salt.  
  
Something cold has lifted itself from my heart, and I know now.  
  
I know that I love him more than anything, and he loves me.  
  
I can't help but smile as I listen to the song. It rolls like waves bidding a peaceful rest, like a lullaby.  
  
The only sound to break its spell is a single whispered word.  
  
"Quatre." 


	34. anything is possible

Silence  
  
By: Silent Lullaby  
  
I hold no claim to Gundam wing. However the story is mine.  
  
****  
  
Finally it is completed. This is the much belated final chapter of silence. I hope it was worth the wait. I'll probably start posting my next story after my research paper for English is finished and turned in. Considering its worth three test grades I can't afford to try to balance my desire to update regularly and need to get a good grade.   
  
****  
  
"Quatre."  
  
A shiver runs down my spine causing my head to rise. That voice, I know that I've never heard it before but it seems so familiar. No one else is here but me and Heero, could it have been?  
  
"Heero, you spoke?"  
  
My chest feels tight with a breath I can't release. Was it really him? It sounded just like I imagined his voice but could it really be so?  
  
"Hai."  
  
It is, it really is his voice. It sound rough from disuse but it's still beautiful to hear.  
  
I know I'm walking towards the place I heard him but it feels like I'm not moving at all. Even as my fingers caress his cheek it's hard to believe this is real, it's just too perfect, too surreal. I know he's smiling, and I am as well. Our head rest against one another, his bangs brushing against my nose, tickling me. I can feel his breath as it mingles with my own. His scent surrounding me.  
  
"Quatre."  
  
"Holy shit, he can talk!"  
  
I would have fallen over if Heero hadn't been there to catch me. I hadn't heard anyone walk up to us, but then I wasn't focusing on anything other that Heero.   
"Duo, you shouldn't use that word its bad, and Dorothy says that the nuns don't think it's holy at all."  
  
"It's a figure of speech and hearing Heero talk was a hell of a surprise.  
You're right though I should watch my language around little ladies like yourself Ms. Releana."  
  
I couldn't help but laugh at that. Leave it to Duo to say something like that.  
  
"That's a naughty word too."  
  
****  
  
"Indeed it is little lady, but if Doll face Dorothy can forgive a scoundrel like me for such vulgar language, I'd like to take you out for a ice cream to make it up to you."  
  
It's sweet how happy the kid gets with the promise of frozen confections. Between her and the lovey dovey couple next to me I'm going to get a cavity. I can't believe Heero spoke. I know I'll be as confused as hell once I get a chance to think it over but for now it's really sweet seeing Quatre nuzzle up with the nearly always silent Yuy. He's really living up to his nickname, he's practically purring like a feline.  
  
They should probably be left alone. I know I wouldn't like a bunch of people staring when Trowa and I have a moment. Besides I promised Releana an Ice cream and I never tell a lie.  
  
"Well Ms. Releana it's about time we get going. I think they need a little time to themselves and if I recall I owe you an ice cream."  
  
She's a sweet kid though at times a bit obsessive. I guess she's that way because she lost so much at such a young age.   
  
"Can Dorothy come too?"  
  
"Of course little lady, but if you don't mind I'd like to invite my gentleman friend along as well. He'll never admit to it but he adores cookie dough ice cream."  
  
She happily agrees before racing off in the direction we last saw Trowa. I'll never figure out how little kids can run so fast with such short legs. I guess it's a good thing I'm a child at heart because I need to play catch up. Within moments I've caught up to her only to run right into our goal. Not that I mind being in a tangle of limbs with Trowa but his foot is prodding at my ribs in a most uncomfortable way.  
  
"We were just looking for you. I'm taking the little lady, pardon, ladies to get some ice cream and we wanted you to join us in our glorious expedition to the closest malt shop."  
  
Is it just me or is he drop dead gorgeous when he smiles. I mean come on, beautiful green eyes, radical hair, and I can't figure out where that ice cream goes cause it ain't showing on him. I should probably get my mind out of the bedroom and back to frozen delights.  
  
"In that case onward to the garage. I don't think Quatre will mind if I borrow that sweet little mustang, his sister Silvia never drives it. How she can pass it up for a Mercedes I'll never know. After all I can't fit all of you my motorcycle, deathsythe just wasn't built for it."  
  
Grabbing each of their hands we make our way to the delicious black convertible parked all by her lonesome. I mean those stiff limos and even that new beetle can't be much company. Not only is it a classic it's my favorite colors. Black with dark violet leather interior. I love my motorcycle but you can't say no to a beauty that can beckon like that.  
  
"Duo don't salivate on the car."  
  
"You're just jealous, besides I need to save that for my jamocha freeze."  
  
As soon as I hear the click of their seat belts we're gone. I still love to checkout the scenery, just at a fast pace that the average guy. What can I say, I'm a speed demon.   
  
It really is beautiful out here though. I love seeing the world but I have to do it so that I'm so stressed that I can't appreciate things. Here I've been able to unwind and it's amazing how I notice things. Like the color of the trees match Trowa's eyes and how people mean to me. I've always tried to be an older brother of sorts to Quatre since he needed more than his sisters to be there for him. It seems like not Heero has the job to watch over him and I'm glad. I'll always be a brother of sorts but Heero will be the protective lover who will sweep him off his feet.  
  
Swinging in fast I hear a screech of the tires as we park right up front.   
  
"I'm driving on the way home."  
  
"But Trowa, I'm a safe driver, never been in an accident and you totaled your Kawasaki street bike."  
  
God his smile gets me every time.   
  
"Yes but we may very well die of heart attacks or be crushed by the g-force love."  
  
I give him my best pout before grabbing his hand and lifting Relena up onto my shoulder with the other. The bell tied to the door sings as we enter, just like a family. I always wanted to family, probably because I had never been apart of one, never had parents as a kid. Maybe I can convince Trowa of adopting a kid, maybe not now, we're still only kids ourselves, but someday.  
  
"One Jamocha freeze, a double scoop cookie dough on a waffle cone and what do you and Dorothy feel like having today Ms. Relena?  
  
She looks so serious as she looks at the various flavors as if she were considering important documents vital to world peace. Finally she stands very straight and looks at the woman behind the counter.  
  
"I would like strawberry vanilla swirl please. In a sugar cone if that's alright."  
  
Trowa walks off to get us a table as we wait for our orders. Releana's happily chatting with her doll as if it could talk right back to her.  
  
"Thanks again for the idea. You were right Dorothy, Heero did get better and Quatre's happy too. They're both so nice to me I'm glad I could make them happy. You'll have to tell me sometime how you knew those gifts would do that."  
  
"SO you really believe that Dorothy told you to do all that Ms. Relena?"  
  
She looks up and me and smiles, her arms wrapped around a smug looking blonde doll. Smug? Yes, it looks as if it had just conquered the world, or eaten all the cookies, whichever you prefer. Not only that, but Releana is looking at me with a serious expression on her cherub face.  
  
"I know she did."  
  
As I take our orders from the woman behind the counter I can't help but smile. Looking back at Releana I knee to her level and hand her her Ice cream cone.  
  
"I guess anything is possible then."  
  
****  
  
"Ahh, Mr. Yuy right this way, Dr. Po is just finishing with the Mr. Winner's treatment."  
  
I nod and smile as the nurse before walking into the doctors office. There a young woman with thick braids on both shoulders stands beside an odd look machine. Sitting with an odd head piece that attaches to the machine is my blonde beauty, Quatre.  
  
"We're almost done. I didn't think we would make it this far, though I still don't think we can ever fully restore his sight to what it should be, I don't think either of you disagree with glasses. Though he will have to continue with the mental exercises and ever six months he needs to come here for treatment."  
  
Just as she finishes the last flash of light fades and the head piece raised from Quatre's head, reveling endless sea blue eyes. They blankly star at me as I walk up and embrace my little prince. Pulling away slightly I can see his eyes focus slowly. A smile forming on his cupid bow lips.  
  
"It's good to see you Heero." 


End file.
